Primavera, Primavera que la Sangre Altera
by pruepotter1
Summary: REEDICIÓN EN CURSO ¡Segundo chap. editado! Ahora que hay gente paseándose por mi profile, se ruega que nadie se adelante a las actualizaciones... Es que, lo digo en serio, no hay ni punto de comparación...
1. Recuerdos Dolorosos

¿Habeis oido alguna vez hablar de los diez pasos para desintoxicarse? Pues no se porque será, aunque intuyo que tiene que ver con el inminente estreno de la sexta película, pero últimamente he estado pensando mucho en Harry Potter y en el fantástico fandom del que estaba rodeado en tiempos mejores...

Creo que recibí mucho de mucha gente sin devolver nada a cambio, y se me antoja bastante injusto. No hago esto en un acto altruista, ni siquiera espero que demasiada gente lo lea dado el desfase con respecto a los libros. Solo creo que me debo a mi misma poner empeño en terminar de la mejor manera todo aquel proyecto que emprendí en su momento.

Primero, empezar por el principio. **La reedición de "Primavera, primavera..." **La historia queda dedicada íntegramente a **Cammiel**, porque el hecho de que ella haya reaparecido por el foro al mismo tiempo que yo, me hizo decantarme en la cuestión ¿¡¿Por donde puñetas empiezo?!?!... Teniendo en cuenta que fuste una Santa con Elena y conmigo, he de reconocerte **Cammiel** que siempre fuiste una espinita clavada en nuestros corazones.

Esta reedición está supervisada por **Billiwig (Coautora), **quien se reserva los derechos de vociferarme cuando estime conveniente.  
Subiré los capítulos a medida que los vaya teniendo listos. No prometo nada, porque ya estoy escarmentada de mi misma (esta es mi pequeña penitencia autoimpuesta).

Habrá ligeros cambios en la trama. Pues este fic se ecribió tras el quinto libro:  
- Dumbledore y Snape han muerto.  
- Ambos gemelos están vivos.  
- Sirius Black sigue siendo Hugh Jackman :babas:  
- La historia de la caida de Voldemort es más fiel a la de Rowling.  
- Los tormentos de Hermione seguirán siendo Padma Patil y Andrómeda... Ninguna historia con Ginny, ni pasada ni futura, ella ya tiene suficiente con Draco.  
- Las transcripciones originales de los comentarios de las autoras se quedarán tal cual (por mucho que los críticos digan que cortan la historia...ya me las apañaré yo para que eso no pase).  
- Hemos suavizado a la Mary-Sue-Hermione y al Gary-Stu-Harry aunque no en exceso... ¡¡Sinceramente!! Para esta historia hace falta que se hayan vuelto ambos un tanto egocéntricos. Las autoras consideramos que hemos hecho los cambios convenientes para mantenernos fieles a la trama original.

Bueno, estos eran pequeños ejemplos para que os hagais una idea del cambio. En esencia: La trama está más matizada y los presonajes son, por asi decirlo, más redondos... lógicos... o Canon.

Como favor especial, os pediria que nadie releyera la historia original.  
Eso es todo por ahora. Feliz lectura!!

**

* * *

**

**Esta historia surgió un dia, hace ya cuatro años, en que Billiwig y yo estábamos algo aburridas. A ella le estaban intentando endosar a un tío, así que nos escondimos en un bar, y tras unas cervecitas y un cubata empezamos a maquinar esta... cosa. Es una historia corta de 5 capítulos asi que no os estreseis mucho.**

Bueno, esperamos que os guste

Vociferadores y Rewiews ya sabeis donde... Con todos ustedes!!! presentamos nuestro primer songfic PRIMAVERA, PRIMAVERA QUE LA SANGRE ALTERA (Si, es hortera, pero todos habeis entrado por el título)

Pd: Los personajes ya sabeis de quien son, y las canciones pertenecen a Gloria Estefan (Como me duele perderte y tu fotografía)y Christina Aguilera (Fighter). Besos

**

* * *

**

_**Primavera, Primavera... que la Sangre Altera.**_

**Recuerdos Dolorosos**

Era una soleada mañana de primavera. Los rayos de luz se filtraba a través de la ventana. Tal vez empeñados en despertar a una joven de cabellos castaños de su plácido sueño, quizá tratando de recordarle cuan importante era el día que empezaba.  
Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente, y como cada día, la chica dedicó un instante de atención a los tres muchachos que le sonreían desde la mesita de noche.

_Me levanto en tu fotografía,  
Me levanto y siempre ahí estás tu  
En el mismo sitio y cada día  
La misma mirada, el mismo rayo de luz  
El color ya no es el mismo de antes  
Tu sonrisa casi se borró  
Y aunque no estés claro yo te invento  
En mis pensamientos y en mi corazón _

Recordaba como si fuera ayer, el día en que tomaron aquella fotografía. Tres grandes amigos en apariencia. Ilusionados por un futuro inminente, por la vida fuera del colegio. Aquel—que—no—debía—ser—nombrado había perecido un mes antes entre los árboles del espeso bosque a sus espaldas. Los tres amigos saludaban henchidos de felicidad al saber que, juntos, habían devuelto la luz y la esperanza al mundo mágico.

Porque Hermione Jane Granger era una bruja. Premio anual de su promoción y respetable auror del Ministerio de Magia francés.

A pesar de que, para muchos, tenía todo lo que podía desear; Hermione se sentía incompleta. La tristeza había hecho acto de presencia en su corazón tiempo atrás y se negaba a abandonarla. Si, cinco años habían pasado de aquello, pero aun dolia recordarlo.

_Como duele el día nublado  
Como el tiempo es tan pesado  
Si porque a diario pienso en ti_

_¡Se le antojaba tan difícil reconocerse en aquella fotografía!_ Cinco años atrás, la muchacha que sonreía desde su mesilla había creído, por unos instantes, que con la muerte de aquel desalmado desaparecerían todas las dudas y todos los temores... el miedo atroz que la embargaba se disiparía por fin y ya nunca más volvería a tener miedo. Estaba equivocada, sin embargo. No podría haber imaginado que, horas más tarde, su vida acusaría un cambio tan radical por motivos tan prácticamente imperceptibles. Aquel día perdió en un instante a sus dos mejores amigos, y con ellos el único hilo que daba sentido a sus sentimientos. Como podría haber previsto aquel golpe era algo, que aun ahora, se preguntaba.

_Que Bien grita el silencio  
Que bien duelen los recuerdos  
Si, porque todo habla de ti  
Que delicia tu sensualidad  
Que locura cuando te sentía muy de cerca  
Y ahora que estas lejos hasta el universo ha muerto._

Podía recordar exactamente el momento en que sus ilusiones se habían resquebrajado. El instante exacto en que ese miedo se instaló permanentemente en sus entrañas y la convirtió, sin apenas darse cuenta, en una mujer fría...

_________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________

Hermione caminaba con paso raudo hacia el Gran Comedor. Se había entretenido leyendo en la biblioteca y temía no poder llegar a cenar. Siempre podría acercarse a las cocinas para tomar algo, se dijo, pero ¡claro! Eso era jugar una pequeña baza de la que muy pocos disponían. Y no era que a su estómago le importara demasiado infringir las normas, como bien demostró al dar un pequeño gruñido, pero la premio anual no lo veía del todo correcto. Recorria el castillo sin prestar atención a los alumnos con los que se cruzaba. Sus pies caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor casi por inércia, permitiendo a la muchacha enfrascárse en sus pensamiento. Asi estaba de perdida en sus cabilaciones cuando, al doblar, una esquina se materializó ante ella una figura. No tuvo suficientes reflejos como para evitar chocar de lleno contra ella. Se tambaleó ligeramente hacia atrás al tiempo que musitaba una disculpa. Pero era su amigo Harry el que le devolvió la mirada.  
—¡Auch! Harry! —Fingió llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¡Que susto me has dado!

—... disculpa, Hermione, ¿estás bien?—Respondió su amigo creyéndola a pies juntillas—. No te he visto, ibas muy rápido...

—Intento llegar a tiempo para la cena —dijo por toda respuesta.

—Bueno, pues me temo que eso ya no va a poder ser —A la joven se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Oh, no... ¿en serio? Justo esta noche que tengo tanta hambre que me comería un hipogrifo —el ojiverde sonrió abiertamente ante semejante metáfora.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que Dobby no tendrá ningún problema en cocinarlo para ti. Pero antes tengo que hablar contigo,—Agregó—por eso venia hacia la biblioteca... te estaba buscando... —Hermione alzó una ceja—, ¿tienes un minuto?

La expresión de su mejor amigo había cambiado. Parecía ansioso, pero algo más brillaba en sus ojos, ¿que era?... ¿esperanza? Hermione se sintió ruborizar al tiempo que tomaba consciencia de los latidos de su propio corazón. ¿De que querría hablar? ¿Era posible que se hubiera armado de valor para afrontarla de una buena vez? En opinión de Hermione, hacia varias semanas que tenían que haber hablado de aquello. Pero ¿tenia que ser precisamente en el momento en que su estómago rugía por la falta de alimentos sólidos? Es más... ¿se sentía ella preparada para tener LA conversación?. Honestamente, aquella era una situación que no se podía prolongar por más tiempo... A decir verdad, todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos días del reinado de terror de Voldemort la tenia aun desconcertada... girando en un torbellino de irrealidad.

Había muerto gente, algunos alumnos, amigos y familiares. Los propios padres de Hermione habían sido desmemorizados por su propia mano y ahora se encontraban lejos, en algún rincón del planeta sin saber que una vez tuvieron una hija. Pero era un sacrificio que había estado dispuesta a asumir, para mantenerse junto a Ron y Harry... para ser su apoyo, su sustento y su guía. Y aquella noche... En aquella infame noche que la perseguia en sus pesadillas hubieron gritos y maldiciones volando por doquier... cuerpos a cada paso... sangre y mortífagos... y Harry... y ella, que tenia tanto miedo de no volver a verlo, le había besado. Solo un roce ligero en los labios... porque necesitaba que él lo supiera.

Y después... nada. Parecía que habían hecho un pacto de silencio que ninguno de los dos quería romper. Hermione se sentía avergonzada y terriblemente confusa. Cuando se paraba a pensar en aquello se daba cuenta de que la objetividad y la lógica que la caracterizaban no servían para nada. Harry, a su entender, arrastraba aún las secuelas de aquel último encuentro... ¡no se le podía reprochar que dejara de lado asuntos tan banales como ese! La guerra les había hecho madurar y ella entendía. Al fin y al cabo, Harry la invitó al baile de fin de curso. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no? Solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar a que estuviera listo.

—Bueno, si no es muy importante preferiría comer algo primero —intentó atajarle desviando la mirada hacia el oscuro pasillo.

—Pues, no es que sea de vida o muerte... pero me gustaría salir de esta lo antes posible porque... este... verás... he estado toda la tarde dándole vueltas a la mejor manera de afrontarlo y, francamente, no es que yo sea un gran conversador así que... —el monólogo de Harry la aturdió ligeramente.

—Bueno, claro —respondió tratando de aparentar una calma que no sentía—. La comida puede esperar, cuéntame.  
—Vale, a ver... Es que no se como decirte esto. Es difícil... Supongo que tengo un problema —empezó Harry moviéndose con nerviosismo a lo ancho del corredor.  
—Bueno, dilo y a ver que podemos hacer para solucionarlo —Hermione le sonrió con dulzura tratando de tranquilizarle.  
—Verás, es que es algo complicado y no se por donde empezar.—¿Porqué Harry le rehuia la mirada?  
—El principio suele ser la mejor opción en estos casos.  
—Esta bien... Lo soltaré a bocajarro y ya —Hermione contuvo el aliento a la expectativa—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos dijeron lo del baile? Pues—s... bien. Yo tenia estos sentimientos, por esta chica y le pregunté si quería ir conmigo y, bueno, no respondió nada así que supuse que era un no. —Hablaba de manera atropellada, no dándole tiempo a retener la información.—Luego pasó todo lo de Voldemort y, la verdad, ahí ya no tuve tiempo de pensar más en nada y después... Bueno, todos nos han tenido este último mes algo así como miedo, ¿no? Quiero decir que no es que seamos los más populares del colegio. Ciertamente, todos nos están agradecidos y creen que hicimos un buen trabajo pero...

—Espera. —le cortó Hermione con el corazón en un puño—. Creo que me he perdido, ¿podrías rebobinar un momento a lo de esa "chica" y decirme que diablos estas insinuando? Porque, ¿sinceramente?, creo que no te entiendo —aunque, en su interior, una vocecilla irritante le confirmaba sus temores.

Harry carraspeó, ligeramente abochornado.  
—Es que... verás... me la he encontrado, y parece ser que ella cree que vamos a ir juntos. Y ella... bueno, me gusta —bajó la vista al suelo, sonrojándose. Hermione se puso pálida, empezaba a marearse. Harry reunió valor y volvió a posar sus ojos en ella—. Me preguntaba... si a ti no te importaría... que la llevara al baile —su mirada suplicante y llena de esperanza le rompió el corazón.  
—Pero... pero... si solo quedan dos días —arguyó a la desesperada—. Estarás de broma, ¿no?  
—No, yo tampoco se como ha pasado... Mira, Hermione, se que venías conmigo para hacerme un favor, porque estoy seguro de que pretendientes no te faltan y me parece muy egoísta por mi parte obligarte a pasar una noche como esa con un amigo...

—Pues no era eso lo que pensabas ayer.—Le refutó con tono reprobatorio.

—No, y por eso es que me resulta tan dificil... Tú y yo ya habiamos decidido ir juntos. Pero no es como si te dejara descolgada, ¿cierto? Ambos sabemos que varios chicos te lo han pedido, ¡Y eso solo contando a los que se han atrevido a hacerlo! —Hermione se obligó a sonreír.  
—Si, ya, pero…  
—Venga Hermione, por favor —Se acercó a ella con ojos suplicantes.

Definitivamente no se daba cuenta del dolor que le estaba infringiendo. Harry no tenia ningún interés en ella... es más, Harry no sabia nada de los sentimientos de Hermione. ¡Por Merlín! Le había besado y aun así, él ponía ojitos de cordero degollado para que le dejara ir al baile con otra. ¡¿Que era ella, su madre?!  
Hermione le miró por un momento.  
—¿Quién es? —Fue lo único que salió de su boca.  
—Bueno... no se que importancia podria tener...  
—Pues yo si,—Le atajó con más brusquedad de la que pretendia.— porque, hasta donde yo se, no nos habías dicho que te gustara nadie.  
—No os lo dije porque no creía que fuera a pasar nada, ¡¡por todos los santos!! Ni siquiera sabia si viviria para final de curso... pero pasó... y fue maravilloso —Tomó las manos de Hermione entre las suyas—. Es tan divertida, tan guapa... si la conocieras te caería bien.  
—Pero ¿quien es? —Le apremió.  
—Padma —Fue sencillo, una palabra.

Padma. Que fácil pronunciar esas cinco letras. Padma. Que equivocada había estado al pensar que Harry podía sentir algo por ella cuando le pidió que lo acompañara al baile. Seguramente por que la tenia a mano y era la opción más fácil. _"Se lo digo a Hermione y me ahorro los quebraderos de cabeza"._ Y ella como una tonta le había dicho que sí sin pensar.  
—¿La hermana de Parvati? —Dijo con cierta incredulidad.

Necesitaba ganar tiempo para poner sus pensamientos en orden. Sabia que no podría negarle nada si seguía mirándola de esa manera.  
—Si, ella. ¿Qué dices?— La apremió.

Hermione no tenia salida. Se exprimió el cerebro tratando de dar con una excusa lo suficientemente convincente, pero tenia la mente en blanco. Haciendo gala de unas excepcionales dotes de actriz que no sabia que poseía, lo miró dibujando una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.  
—Creo que Dean no tiene pareja... —Tanteó. Harry le sonrió de vuelta y besó las manos de la chica, que todavía descansaban entre las suyas—. Si es lo que quieres, ve con ella...  
—¡Gracias Hermione! —exclamó el muchacho tomándola de la cintura en un arrebato y alzándola por los aires en un apretado abrazo—. Eres la mejor amiga que nadie podría desear —Acto seguido le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, ella solo fue capaz de responder con una mueca.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Te acompaño a las cocinas? —Le preguntó con desenfadada diversión, una vez la hubo devuelto al suelo. Hermione sintió una arcada solo de pensar en comer. Tragó saliva tratando de mantenerse serena y rechazó su oferta alegando que tenia que volver a la biblioteca. Su mente le pedia a gritos que se alejara de esa persona que, en unos instántes, le habia hecho tanto daño. Al doblar la esquina y perderle de vista, empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a ninguna parte. Lágrimas rebeldes comenzaban a inundar su rostro.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había tardado en llegar allí. Casi no podia contener los gemidos al dar las tres vueltas frente al tapiz del tercer piso. Casi al instante la puerta se materializó de la nada. Hermione se lanzó al interior de la estancia justo a tiempo de no ser descubierta por un pequeño grupo de Ravenclaws. Esperando dejar atrás ese mundo que se le antojaba terriblemente ostil, caminó hacia el cómodo sofá y se dejó caer sobre él. Tratando de contener su desconsuelo, apretó un cojín contra su pecho y, finalmente, dejó escapar un grito de impotencia que le desgarró la garganta.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando el castillo de Hogwarts dormía, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió con sigilo dando paso a una muchacha de cabellos alborotados y ojos hinchados.  
Desde la penumbra de la sala común, dos ojos azules la observaban.

—Estas hecha un asco. ¿Dónde has estado? —la cuestionó el pelirrojo.  
—Estoy cansada Ron, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora... Mañana, ¿vale? —respondió Hermione, caminando hacia las escaleras. Su amigo esperó unos segundos antes de responder.  
—Sabía que esto pasaría —afirmó con rotundidad.

Hermione frenó su avance posando sus ojos castaños sobre él.  
—¿A que te refieres, exactamente?  
—Harry ha venido a contármelo. Estaba muy feliz porque iba a poder ir al baile con la chica que le tiene enamorado.—En su voz, cierto tono de reproche que no le pasó inadvertido.  
—Oh, ¡Cállate!  
—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?—Espetó.— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije meses atrás? ¿Cuando me rechazaste?

—Por Dios, Ron... creía que esto ya estaba más que superado —suspiró Hermione con cierto tono irritado.

—Te lo dije —Se reafirmó el muchacho alzando ligeramente la voz—. Te advertí que no era para ti, pero tú solo tenías ojos para el gran Harry Potter.  
—¿Como puedes decir eso? Estás celoso y, ahora la pagas conmigo. ¿Es esta tu manera de devolvérmela?  
—¿Y que si lo fuera?, ¡tú me hiciste mucho daño!  
—No fue esa mi intención... —se defendió. Sudores frios recorrian su cuerpo. La presión de las últimas horas hacia mella en ella. Empezaba a temblar—No te quiero como tú a mi, ¡Entiéndelo de Una Vez, Maldita Sea!  
—No, si lo entiendo perfectamente —le refutó en tono mordaz—. Eres tú la que no entiende que Harry no te quiere alrededor suyo... a nadie que le recuerde lo que ha pasado. Francamente, Hermione! Te creía más inteligente. ¿Como podías esperar que se fijara siquiera en ti?... Para empezar, ¿Que crees que ve cuando te mira?... Muerte y destrucción, eso ve... —Hermione se sentía desfallecer. Oia su voz cargada de veneno. Lo que Ron estaba diciendo no tenia ningún sentido pero a la vez, sonaba tan real—. No es que no te aprecie... —Ron sonrió mordazmente. —, siempre serás su mejor amiga, tranquila que ese título no te lo quita nadie... aunque viendo lo poco que te conoce es dificil de creer... —Hermione sentía la garganta seca y su vista empezaba a nublarse.

—Ron... —susurró débilmente— por favor, ya basta...

—No, Hermione, no basta —respondió lanzándole una profunda mirada—. Tienes que entender, tienes que saber que ha estado besuqueándose con ella toda la noche... Estaba tan eufórico con su nueva novia que ni se ha dado cuenta de que no has vuelto a la sala común... —Ron se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella— Yo, sin embargo, he estado esperando por ti. Sabiendo el estado en que te encontrarías... —alargó un brazo hacia ella, su voz apenas un susurro—... lo se, porque yo pasé por lo mismo —Hermione dio un respingo al sentir su mano en la mejilla, la estancia se difuminaba alrededor de la silueta de Ron—. Tranquila,—Se defendió el pelirrojo dejando caer el brazo— no vayas a creer que intento aprovecharme de tus circunstancias... incluso me da pena tu situación...

—¡Cállate! ¡No sabes NADA! —Hermione temblaba ya sin control. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le taladró en la sien.

—Oh, si que se... ¿No lo ves? Harry solo quiere una vida normal sin recuerdos dolorosos, Padma le da serenidad, paz de espíritu... Tú y yo no podemos competir contra eso...

Hermione se sentía a morir, notaba como sus últimas fuerzas la abandonaban. ¿Como había estado tan ciega? La silueta de Ron al fin se difuminó tras un velo oscuro. Gimió al sentir como todo su cuerpo se desmoronaba contra el frío suelo. Le pareció escuchar, desde muy lejos, la voz asustada del pelirrojo "Hermione, ¿que te pasa? ¿Estas bien?" Aunque sabia que sus brazos habían amortiguado la caída, no pudo evitar cierta sensación de regocijo al hacerle pasar por aquel mal trago... Realmente, no era nada en comparación con todo lo que él tan impunemente le había espetado.

Justo antes de vagar por fin en las aguas de la inconsciencia, Hermione sacó fuerzas para susurrar de manera audible _"Dejame en paz, dejadme todos... en paz... n—no quiero saber... nada más... d—de vosotros."_ Habría querido gritarlo, pero en las actuales circunstancias no podía andar con exigencias. _"Pero... Hermione"_ Masculló Ron a la desesperada. Después ya no supo más.

A la mañana siguiente despertó en la enfermería. Su decisión de abandonarlo todo y empezar de cero fue irrevocable.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________

Una lágrima rebelde surcó su rostro al recordar aquellos sentimientos encontrados. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado ni cuantos kilómetros los separaran, aquella situación la había hecho sentir tan insignificante... tan poquita cosa... De golpe a repente se sentó en la cama, enjuagándose la cara. La tristeza que antes embargaba sus castaños ojos dio paso a la ira. Era curioso como en la mayoría de los casos la tristeza y la furia siempre llegan cogidas de la mano.

Se enfadó consigo misma por sucumbir a aquella flaqueza precisamente aquel día, se enfadó con el muchacho de ojos verdes por seguir provocándole la sensación de que no era lo suficientemente buena, por no haber podido olvidarle. Y se enfadó con Ron... bueno, con el pelirrojo no lo estaba tanto. Tiempo después de salir de Hogwarts comprendió que lo único que había intentado era ayudarla a entender, de una manera un tanto brusca y aun más insensible, pero es que era Ron... lo que contaba era la intención. Hacia ya varios años que se habían reconciliado, aunque solo por carta. Extraoficialmente ella era la madrina de sus hijas... Sonrió un poco al pensar en todas aquellas personas que ansiaba ver tras tanto tiempo de exilio voluntario_._

_After all you put me through  
You´d think I despise you  
But in the end, I wanna thank you  
Cause you make me that much stronger_

Miró por última vez la fotografía, y la puso boca a bajo. Aquellos ojos la mortificaban sobre manera. No podía permitirse sucumbir a ciertas actitudes derrotistas ese día. Había sido invitada a la conmemoración del quinto aniversario de la muerte del Lord Oscuro. Un poco más allá, sobre la mesita de noche, descansaba la carta con el matasellos de Hogwarts.

_When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn´t trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
´Cause I´ve had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
´Cause your greed sold me out of shame  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, oh no, you´re wrong  
´Cause if it wasn´t for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn´t know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you_

Al recibirla pensó en no ir, pero no era de las que se ocultaban... al menos, ya no. Era más fuerte que antes. Era atractiva, inteligente, y admirada por todos los de su entorno. Iba a ir, por supuesto que lo haría. Le enseñaría al mundo, y en especial a Harry Potter, la gran mujer que se había perdido.

_´Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

Se puso en pie, hizo la cama en un acto reflejo y, como cada día, se plantó frente a su querido saco de boxeo **(que todos necesitamos en algún momento). D**ando inicio a sus ejercicios matutinos. A cada golpe se repetía que era buena. Era la mejor, y lo sabía. Ese día volvería a Hogwarts y plantaría cara a los fantasmas del pasado. Seria inflexible, inalcanzable y se lo haría saber... Oh, ya se haría cargo ella de que él también entendiera.  
Pronto los golpes de sus puños se hicieron más fuertes y rápidos, hundiendo los nudillos contra la tela. Le asestó un último derechazo que rompió el saco, derramando la tierra por el suelo. **(joder como esta la Hermione)**_"¡Reparo!"_ Canturreó dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

_How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you´ll see  
You won´t stop me  
I am a fighter and I  
I ain´t goin´ stop  
There is no turning back  
I´ve had enough_

Se desnudó y se metió en la bañera para darse una relajante ducha fría. El agua resbaló desde su brillante castaño cabello hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. No se podía quejar, tras duros años de entrenamiento tenia un cuerpo perfectamente moldeado.  
Cuando sintió que la piel de las manos empezaba a arrugarse, cerró el grifo. Se secó con una toalla y plantándose frente al armario, tomó la ropa que se iba a poner ese día. Lanzó un encantamiento sobre sus bucles castaños y ordenó la habitación con un simple golpe de varita. Redujo su, ya de por si, pequeña maleta y la metió en el bolso. Bajó al vestíbulo y avanzó hasta la puerta, no sin antes darse una última mirada en el espejo del recibidor. Una joven de veintitrés años le devolvió la mirada, satisfecha con el resultado.  
**(Explicación cortesía de Billiwig)** Se había colocado unos vaqueros de apariencia desgastada y con una cintura imposiblemente baja. Un cinturón marrón caía descuidadamente sobre sus perfectas curvas. En la parte de arriba, una camisa negra de manga larga con los últimos botones sin abrochar, dejaba entrever su sujetador rojo de encaje. Al cuello un delicado colgante de plata que caía justo sobre su escote. El pelo, suelto, se derramaba con aire desenfadado sobre sus hombros.  
Observó por un momento esos ojos castaños que, realzados por una pizca de maquillaje, le devolvían la mirada. Tomó unas gafas de sol de cristal amarillo y se las colocó. Sus labios se sonrieron inquietos ante el resultado. No iba a permitir que la antigua Hermione lo echara todo a perder. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, un último pensamiento cruzó su mente:_ "Te vas a enterar..."._

_Thought I would forget  
But I remember  
I remember  
I´ll remember, I´ll remember  
´Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

**(Fin de la descripción y fin del Cap. xD)**


	2. Super Macho

Hola, aquí estamos con esta nueva entrega.

Si, ya sabemos que lo nuestro no son los títulos, y que más da!! La belleza se encuentra en el interior....

Esperamos que el capítulo os guste.

Lo que está en negrita, son las conversaciones literales de las autoras mientras escribian esta historia, aunque surrealistas son de verdad.

Como siempre informamos a todos aquellos que no lo sepan que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Las canciones son de robie williams "Feel" y de la banda sonora de Machos... que bueno estaba Adan Mercader.

* * *

**_Primavera, Primavera... que la Sangre Altera._**

**Super Macho**

**  
**Era una soleada mañana de primavera. Los rayos de luz se filtraban a través de la ventana, tal vez empeñados en despertar a un joven de cabellos oscuros y revueltos de su plácido sueño. Quizá tratando de recordarle cuan importante era el día que se avecinaba.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de repente, Harry Potter (el-niño-que-vivió) se levantó de la cama de un salto. La esperanza de volver a verla, por fin, le había tenido en un estado de constante ansiedad por varias semanas.

_I just want to feel real love  
Feel the home that I live in  
'Cause I got too much life  
Running through my veins  
Going to waste_

Se acercó a la cómoda y repasó la carta con el emblema de Hogwarts:

_Estimado señor Potter: _

Nos complace comunicarle, que el próximo día 25 de mayo se llevará a cabo una fiesta en conmemoración del 5º aniversario de la desaparición del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.  
Rogamos fervientemente su asistencia dada su trayectoria, su implicación y su participación activa en dicho acontecimiento.  
La celebración dará comienzo a las 08h. con un almuerzo de bienvenida, seguido de un partido amistoso de quidditch. Ud. está incluido en la lista de participantes como buscador y así constará oficialmente tras esta misiva a menos que decline la oferta en un plazo máximo de dos semanas. El resto de las actividades que se llevarán a cabo serán debidamente notificadas a su llegada.  
Es imprescindible un traje de gala para la cena que comenzará a las 22h. En el Gran Comedor.  
Se ruega puntualidad.

Atte. Minerva McGonagall. Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria.

Justo al lado, y en condiciones lamentables a causa de su lectura repetida, había otra carta. Esta pertenecía a su amigo Ron, un jugador mundialmente famoso de ajedrez mágico.

_Hola Harry: _

He de decirte que a veces te pones muy pesado, pero a tu pregunta reiterada mi respuesta es Sí. He hablado con ella y me ha dicho que vendrá.  
No la fastidies, tío.  
Nos jugamos mucho en esto.

Saludos, Ron.

Pd: Luna dice que hace mucho que no te pasas por casa, a ver cuando vienes a comer que la tienes un poco mosca. Cada día se parece más a mi madre ¡joder!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco tratando de recordar lo que había sido su vida sin Hermione, y solo tenía una palabra para describirla... Incompleta. No era que se hubiera sumido en una depresión, ¡ni mucho menos! En el trabajo no se podía quejar, era un auror de renombre y con fuertes contactos en el Ministerio de Magia Inglés. Tenia amistades por toda la esfera mágica y una familia, los Weasley, que siempre le apoyaban incondicionalmente. En cuanto a relaciones... Bueno, había tenido relaciones, más o menos serias, con varias mujeres. Bastantes, a decir verdad. Pero nunca llegaban a nada porque ninguna consiguió darle lo que un día tuvo.

Era algo que le exasperaba. Él, Harry Potter, había querido mucho, sin ser consciente de ello. Había bebido de aquella fuente que creía inagotable, sin dar nada a cambio... hasta que el agua dejó de fluir. Se convencía a si mismo diciéndose que la tenia idealizada, que seguramente cuando volviera a verla no entendería el porqué de su obsesión. Pero lo cierto era que aquella noche, al verla salir de su vida... algo realmente importante se había roto en su interior.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________

Era el día del baile de graduación y Hermione aun no abandonaba la enfermería. Cada vez que trataba de entrar a verla, Madam Pomfrey le cerraba el paso con excusas que se le antojaban surrealistas: Que si le acabo de suministrar una poción para el sueño, que si necesita reposo, que si el horario de visitas es un tema muy serio y no hay que tomárselo a broma. Bien, esas eran razones que podía aceptar a regañadientes. Pero cuando la cosa pasó a mayores todo se volvió absurdo. Falsas llamadas de dirección requiriendo su presencia, necesidades imperiosas de la señora Pomfrey por salir corriendo de la enfermería cerrando con un hechizo escudo al verle llegar... Y ya la gota que colmó el vaso: _"Potter, acabo de fregar el suelo y no puedes pasar". _Cuando Harry, tratando de contener su descontento le hizo ver que no podía aceptar que se mofara de él de aquella manera, solo consiguió arrancarle a la enfermera unas pocas palabras que le hicieron entrever la situación de su amiga.

- No lo entiendo, ¿porque no puedo verla? ¿Qué ha pasado?- su voz entre exasperada y desesperada.  
- No hay porque alarmarse, muchacho. Su amiga simplemente tuvo un desmayo causado por falta de glucosa. Cuando Weasley la trajo, le puse un suero que en seguida la despabiló.  
-Pero, lleva aquí desde hace dos días. ¡Nadie pasa tanto tiempo hospitalizado por un bajón de azúcar!  
-Bueno, verá, físicamente no tiene nada grave pero anímicamente se encuentra sin fuerzas. Pidió, expresamente, que nadie entrara a verla y me temo que en su estado ir en contra de sus deseos podría hacerla empeorar.- Harry la miró perplejo.- Verá, la dolencia de su amiga es algo que solo ella puede curar. Así que no se preocupe más. Márchese, Potter. Lamento decírselo pero no hay nada que pueda hacer aquí.

Que no se preocupara, ¡Já! Como si fuera tan fácil. Pero Harry no perdía la esperanza de verla aparecer en la cena de graduación pues, como Premio Anual, debía dar el discurso de apertura del baile.  
Aquella noche se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, cientos de túnicas de gala ondeaban a su alrededor. Las estrellas en el techo brillaban con una fuerza inusual, ya era noche cerrada. Harry miraba de un lado a otro tratando de localizar a su amiga entre la multitud. A su lado, Padma le presionó ligeramente la mano.

-¿Ocurre algo? Te siento ausente... más de lo habitual.- susurró con dulzura.  
-No, nada... solo trataba de encontrar a Hermione.- dijo poniéndose de puntillas para ver el final de la sala.  
-Oh... ella.- El tono indiferente que Padma empleó pasó completamente desapercibido para Harry. Suspiró y finalmente desistió de su empeño volviéndose hacia su acompañante.  
-No la he visto en varios días y esperaba encontrarla aquí hoy... pero bueno, -movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos- vayamos a sentarnos antes de que nos roben los mejores puestos.- Alargó el brazo para darle a la chica un apoyo al que agarrarse y le dio un beso rápido antes de internarse entre la multitud.

Hermione no apareció durante la cena.  
Con un estallido las mesas, que segundos antes habían estado plagadas de los más deliciosos dulces, quedaron impolutas. Minerva McGonagall se puso en pie. Era el momento del discurso final. La directora no ocultó su sonrisa mientras dirigía la mirada a las puertas del Gran Comedor y presentaba con orgullo a la portavoz del grupo estudiantil.

Harry, inconscientemente, contuvo el aliento. Allí estaba, enfundada en un vestido de seda negro. Unos finos tirantes realzaban sus delicados hombros. Se veía arrebatadora. La túnica era sencilla, sin volantes, encajes o abalorios que desviaran la atención hacia su dueña. Haciendo gala de un gran aplomo, Hermione avanzó entre las mesas de sus compañeros. Se acercó a donde Harry la observada. Justo cuando llegó a su altura notó que Padma posaba una mano sobre su pierna tratando de llamarle la atención. Pero él solo tenia ojos para perderse en el profundo mar que reflejaban los de ella. Esa mirada inescrutable daba un aire a su rostro que Harry no sabría bien como expresar. La encontró más hermosa de lo que recordaba haberla visto nunca.

La muchacha no se dignó a mirar en su dirección ni una sola vez, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida... Para él aquella actitud de Hermione continuaba siendo indescifrable, un auténtico sinsentido. Harry desvió la mirada hacia Ron, preguntándole en silencio, pero su amigo negó con la cabeza por toda respuesta. El pelirrojo, que le había estado evitando durante días, también tenia una mirada extraña... _¿Qué estaba pasando?_ Se volvió hacia ella a tiempo de ver como subía, con elegancia, los peldaños que la separaban del escenario y se acomodaba frente al atrio. Les observó por un instante, y adoptando una sonrisa que le pareció abrumadora, inhaló aire antes de comenzar su discurso. Tras ella, la banda de moda se preparaba ya para tocar la primera canción de la velada.

Por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron provocando en Harry fuertes sentimientos encontrados. Algo en ella había cambiado.

-Ahora sin mas dilación demos un fuerte aplauso a Hermione Jane Granger cuyas calificaciones, aun en los malos momentos, superan a las de cualquier alumno de los últimos veinte años.  
-Gracias profesora- respondió con voz monótona. Harry podía no saber muchas cosas, pero había algo que estaba claro. Y es que "algo" andaba muy pero que muy mal. Minerva McGonagall volvió a sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa de profesores.

_" Buenas noches a todos,-_Comenzó Hermione con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.- _espero que lo esteis pasando bien. Es sabido por todos que esta es nuestra última noche en el castillo... Wow! Siete años... Han pasado en un suspiro...Y lo concluimos ¿Cómo no? Con este magnifico baile_- una ligera sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios-. _Espero que haya entre vosotros muchos de aquellos afortunados que recuerden este día como el mejor de sus vidas. En todo este tiempo hemos aprendido grandes cosas. Valores como el amor, la amistad y el compañerismo han sido indispensables estos años. Creo, y espero que todos esteis de acuerdo conmigo, que nos hemos formado como personas entre estos muros. Me encantaría deciros que todo va a salir bien y que nada cambiará pero me temo que os estaría engañando... No se que pasará mañana, mañana cada uno de nosotros emprenderá su camino. Mañana formaremos parte del mundo real. Mañana... olvidaremos a muchos de los que un día fueron nuestros amigos porque descubriremos una gran verdad: Nadie es indispensable." _

Algunos alumnos se movieron inquietos en sus asientos, preguntándose con voces quedas el significado de aquellas extrañas palabras. Harry estaba realmente aturdido.

_"Algunos de nosotros marcharemos lejos, a otros países o continentes... otros, los más afortunados, nos quedaremos cerca de nuestros seres queridos." _

El muchacho empezó a comprender que, con cada palabra, Hermione le revelaba parte de aquel gran enigma que la rodeaba y no estaba dispuesto a perderse un solo detalle. Algo en su interior se abría paso a empujones ¿Que era lo que se le estaba escapando?

_"Había preparado un bonito discurso para esta noche pero me he dado cuenta de que lo que era importante para mi hasta hace solo unos días ahora... carece de significado. Esta noche he decidido aparcar la fría lógica y dirigirme a vosotros de corazón-_. Hermione les dirigió una sonrisa piadosa-_Si, esta insufrible sabelotodo también tiene corazón_- dijo "Aunque me lo hayan roto en mil pedazos" pensó con cierta ironía. _-Aquellos que rehagamos nuestras vidas lejos de aquí, lejos de todos aquellos a quienes conocemos; Tendremos que aceptar otra realidad indispensable: La amistad es demasiado frágil. Es una verdad a la que no podemos negarnos..."_

Y en un momento se hizo el silencio. Una luz se encendió en la mente de Harry. No había nadie en aquella sala, solo ellos dos. Y en un solo instante lo entendió todo _"Se marcha." _y cuando volvió a hablar su voz se le antojó mucho más lejana que antes.

_"Estos siete años nos han dado más de lo que nunca hubiéramos imaginado y estoy segura de que ninguno de nosotros se arrepiente de más de un instante o dos pero.... la gente cambia y si nos negamos a aceptarlo puede que un día no muy lejano nos despertemos preguntándonos: ¿Quienes son esos muchachos?¿Que fue exactamente lo que nos unió a ellos? ... Debemos aceptar las oportunidades que se nos ofrecen sin temer el cambio, solo de esa manera podremos enriquecernos como personas. Esta etapa toca a su fin y ahora... Ahora, debemos afrontar el mañana con energías renovadas. Quiero decir que ha sido una experiencia enriquecedora y un verdadero placer compartir esta etapa de mi vida con todos vosotros... bueno, con algunos más que con otros,- _dijo lanzando una mirada al pequeño grupo de Slytherins, situado en una esquina del Gran Comedor.- _Lo pasado, pasado está_.- Agregó. Muchos alumnos trataron en vano de contener sendas sonrisas.- _Pero ahora debo buscar a la Hermione que se perdió entre tantas noches en vela. Y debo hacerlo sola. Espero que lo paséis muy bien esta noche. Y que todo os vaya lo mejor posible en los caminos que emprendáis a partir de mañana."_

Hermione observó a la multitud, en espera de la señal que diera por concluido su discurso. Sus compañeros permanecian quietos y en silencio, seguramente preguntandose como debian actuar. Sentia las miradas de Ron y Harry clavadas en ella e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no volverse hacia ellos. Necesitaba salir de allí, subir a su habitación y acostarse por última vez en su apreciada cama. No soportaba la presion de tantas miradas puestas en ella.  
Haciendo gala de una jovialidad que no sentia agregó.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Le damos caña a este colegio? ¡¡Que empiece la música!! -Vitores de aprobación se alzaron entre la multitud.

Al instante siguiente la banda empezó a tocar una pieza muy movida. Las mesas de las casas y el atrio desaparecieron. Hermione bajó rauda del escenario intentando abrirse paso hacia la salida, que en aquel momento se le antojaba muy lejana. No ayudaba tampoco que sus compañeros se hubieran puesto a bailar, cerrándole el paso.

Harry tardó un tiempo en reaccionar, tan embebido como estaba en sus propias cavilaciones. Cuando logró salir de su estupor y se dio cuenta de adonde se dirigia su amiga, no pudo más que soprenderse de la rapidez con la que corrió a alcanzarla ignorando las protestas de Padma asi como a los alumnos que se cruzaban en su camino. Al pasar junto a Ron, le lanzó una mirada de profundo disgusto. Pero el pelirrojo no la registró, ya que se mantenia con la cabeza gacha y aire pesaroso. Luna, a su lado, le daba torpes palmaditas en la espalda.  
Harry ignoró el impulso de acercarse para increparle y apresuró el paso... Tenia que llegar a las puertas antes que Hermione.

La gente se agolpaba a su alrededor, danzando al compás de aquella endemoniada banda. Ya no veia la posición exacta de su amiga. Por una milésima de segundo, creyó que había logrado salir del comedor antes que él. Pero entonces la vió justo a un metro de distancia, con el pomo de la puerta asido en la mano. Estiró el brazo por entre la barrera de personas que se interponian entre ellos y aferró entre los dedos la muñeca de Hermione, tirando con todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz. La chica se dió la vuelta por inercia, un tanto sorprendida. La multitud que los separaba se disipó al instante. Aun manteniendo firmemente su agarre, Harry la obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos. Lo que vió le dejó aterrado: Un profundo abismo sin fin se extendia por sus orbes dorados.

-Hermione, ¿Qué.. que pasa?, de,... ¿de que estabas hablando? -Preguntó con una creciente angustia.  
Estaba tan asustado que hasta le daba miedo soltarla.  
Una sarcástica sonrisa apareció en la cara de la chica, una sonrisa que Harry nunca había visto en su joven y cariñoso rostro.  
-No tengo nada que decirte -le espetó.  
-Pero es que no entiendo nada.  
-Pues no creo ser la persona idónea para responder. Por lo que a mí respecta, ya he acabado contigo -su sorpresiva respuesta, hizo enfurecer a Harry, quien dejó correr toda la rabia acumulada en los últimos meses.  
-Y eso, ¿qué cojones significa?  
-¿No lo entiendes, _Potter_? -Al pronunciar su apellido, éste sonó como un insulto atroz-. Solo eres un nombre, no eres nada para mi, ya no... y ahora ¡¡¡suéltame!!! -exclamó Hermione liberándose de su agarre y dando media vuelta.  
Más desorientado que nunca, Harry se negaba a creer que aquello fuera el fin.  
-Pero... ¡¿Que puñetas está pasando?! ¡Hermione! No te vayas... ni... ¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme con la palabra en la boca!!! -Gritó a tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre ella para atraparla nuevamente.  
Pero Hermione fue más rauda y volviéndose le soltó una sonora bofetada. Harry, en un acto reflejo, se llevó una mano a la mejilla sintiendo el escozor que empezaba a producirle. La muchacha se acercó, lo suficiente para que ninguno de los curiosos congregados a la escena pudiera oirla y en un bajo susurro concluyó la conversación.  
-Te he dicho que me dejes, no quiero saber nada más de ti. Hazte a la idea de que ya no estoy... olvida que existo. Aléjate de mi porque hoy... tenlo bien presente, hoy tu sales de mi vida.

Hermione se volvió y traspasó las puertas del Gran Comedor sin mirar atrás. Justo a tiempo para que nadie viera como las lágrimas empapaban su rostro.  
Harry observó, horrorizado, como las puertas de roble se cerraban a su paso. En ese momento las palabras de Ron resonaron en su cabeza, despertando al fin el significado que escondían: _"Harry, es que de verdad que no tienes ni idea. Estas ciego. ¿Qué, en nombre de Morgana, has hecho?" _**(a este chiquito le cuesta entender)**

Aún meditabundo y con aire compungido, el pelirrojo se acercó a él y dándole un ligero abrazo dijo:  
-Ahora los dos la hemos perdido.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________

Como decía Ron, había estado ciego. Aquella noche comprendió lo equivocado de su actitud. La forma reiterada en que había estado mirándose el ombligo por meses... si no años. No había sabido ver venir aquello, no había podido descifrar sus sentimientos a tiempo. Y, en consecuencia, se había ganado años de absoluto silencio.

Al principio trató de arreglarlo. A la mañana siguiente, buscó a Hermione en el Expreso. Pero al parecer ella, anticipándose como siempre, había preferido aparecerse en Londres. Le mandó decenas de cartas, aunque no conocía su hubicación. Ante la falta de respuesta, flaqueó. Él habia pretendido una reconciliación, dejándo de lado las disputas. Pero Hermione ni siquiera se había dignado a dar señales de vida. Pues bien, _¡No era como si ella no tuviera culpa!_ Aquella noche se había comportado de una manera completamente irracional... Bien mirado, el único damnificado era Harry, era a él al que había dejado en ridículo en el baile.

Varios años pasaron. Sabía, por sus amistades, donde se encontraba y que estaba haciendo. Vivía en París y se había creado una nueva vida ajena a él. Ella tambien había cursado sus estudios superiores para auror pero su trabajo se centraba más en investigar casos que envolvían al departamento de inefables. Conocía de ella lo justo, sin entrar en demasiados detalles. Había aceptado no volver a verla nunca más... hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts. Desde entonces se había sentido nervioso. Era consciente del daño que le había hecho, pero también era consciente del daño que ella le había infringido a él, y de las carencias afectivas que venia arrastrando desde entonces.

_Hoy voy a verte de nuevo,  
voy a envolverme en tu ropa.  
Susúrrame en tu silencio  
cuando me veas llegar.  
Hoy voy a verte de nuevo,  
voy a alegrar tu tristeza.  
Vamos a hacer una fiesta  
pa' que este amor crezca más._

No sabia bien como actuar. Aunque se lo negaba a si mismo, su recuerdo había estado persiguiendole casi desde el mismo momento en que ella cruzó las puertas del Gran Comedor. Comprendió con férrea convicción, despues de darle muchas vueltas, lo que había pasado: Hermione habia estado enamorada de él, y Harry simplemente lo estropeó todo. En respuesta se había entregado a los brazos de otras mujeres tratando de olvidar aquel mal sabor de boca.  
Suspiró frustrado deshaciendose todavía más el pelo al masajeárse, espasmódicamente, el cuero cabelludo.

_"Bueno, primero que nada una buena presencia"_ pensó. Entró en el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba una relajante ducha de agua caliente, su corazón latía de anticipación. Dejó correr el agua por todo su cuerpo. Medía un metro setenta y siete centímetros, no tan alto como su amigo Ron pero más de lo que una vez pensó que podría llegar a crecer. Tenía unos pectorales marcados, algunas chicas llamaban a aquello tableta de chocolate... aquel concepto siempre le hacia reír...  
Su culito prieto abría paso a unas piernas bien moldeadas...  
**(-La descripción es cortesía de la mente calenturienta de Billiwig.  
-¡Oye!, ni que tu no tuvieras la mirada tan sucia como la mía  
-Bueno, seguimos ¿vale?)**  
El agua se abría paso por ese cuerpo de escándalo. Cualquier chica gemiría de placer con solo observar aquella escena cargada de... **("¿seguimos con lo mismo?", "vale, vale, escribe tu si quieres", "no, sigue tu que eres mas rápida").**

Al fin Harry dio por terminada su ducha vespertina y salio del cuarto de baño oliendo terriblemente bien **(ufffff, (esto somos las 2). **No se puso la toalla, caminaba desnudo con total desparpajo alrededor de la estancia **(O_o)** Se vistió tras dejar su cuerpo secarse al aire, tenia claro lo que se pondría. Se afeitó, pero no trató de hacerse el pelo **("¿Pa que?, con lo mono que esta asín", "Po zi").**

Se encaminó a la puerta de entrada dejando la habitación hecha un desastre tras de si. Se colgó la mochila del hombro y, antes de salir, se dio un vistazo rápido en el espejo. La verdad, es que el chico estaba que rompía. Unos pantalones vaqueros de caída ancha le remarcan exactamente lo que estaban diseñados para remarcar. Llevaba un polo verde botella de manga larga, zapatos marrones y una cazadora beige claro **(Que le quedaba de fábula)** bajo el brazo.  
Se puso las gafas de sol, decidido a dejar atrás al hombre que había sido durante los últimos años. Tantearia el terreno con Hermione, y actuaria según le dictaran las circunstancias. Ron había dicho que se jugaban mucho, y era verdad. En el fondo esperaba que ella estuviera receptiva, y aun más en el fondo creía tener alguna posibilidad futura para ambos. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le decia constantemente que Hermione caería rendida a sus pies... aquel nuevo Harry estaba demasiado asentado en su vida como para poder refrenar semejantes pensamientos. Él era un partidazo y lo sabía. Por supuesto ella tenia que verlo.

_Macho, macho, macho  
Soy un macho firme y plantao  
Y vengo de pura cepa  
Yo soy un macho muy bien parao  
Macho, macho, macho  
Soy un macho firme y plantao  
Y vengo de pura cepa  
Yo soy un macho muy bien parao._


	3. Reencuentros

**Estamos muy disgustadas, SOLO 1 REVIEW, si no os gusta no escribimos más y si os gusta y no contestais no deberíais hacer eso.**

**Bueno, sabemos que este capítulo con nuestras conversaciones trascritas literalmente son un poco liosas, pero yo, Billiwig no me pude resistir a ponerlas.**

**Solo nos queda decir que a partir de ahora empieza lo mejor de la historia. Y si quereis que continuemos vais a tener que escribirnos.**

**Ya sabeis que los personajes no nos pertenecen y todas esas cosas. Se lo hemos pedido a los reyes........... ya veremos.**

**Contestación al ÚNICO review abajo.**

**CAPITULO 3: REENCUENTROS**

El Hall de la entrada a Hogwarts era una total locura, miles de túnicas de colores iban de un lado a otro saludando a antiguos compañeros.

Las caras de todos los magos adultos allí congregados, eran de pura felicidad, y es que el motivo de aquella reunión no era para menos. Hacía 5 largos años que el Lord más oscuro de todos los tiempos había desaparecido a manos de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, gracias a él y a sus dos inseparables amigos Ron y Hermione. Sin ellos nunca podría haberlo logrado.

Aunque eso de inseparables................ muchos de ellos aún recordaban la discusión de Harry y Hermione el día del baile de graduación hacía 5 años. Sabían que estaban separados, y que no se habían vuelto a ver desde entonces, se rumoreaba que Hermione se marchó porque estaba enamorada de Harry pero él no la correspondía.

A pesar de esto en el ambiente flotaba el morbo de lo que podría pasar si ellos se reencontraban después de tantos años, pues sin saberlo eran la comidilla de la fiesta.

Unos apostaban por que habría reconciliación, otros que Harry, haciendo gala de su nueva fama de rompecorazones, se la llevaría al huerto y otros.......... otros preferían no opinar.

**( - Venga Prue, termina de escribir ese mensaje que estoy inspirada**

**-Ya voy Billiwig, pero espera que te lo lea primero (Censurado)**

**-Y yo que me perdí el concurso de culos**

**-Tranquila billiwig que habrá otros )**

Harry cruzó las puertas de la entrada de su antiguo colegio, aparentemente seguro de si mismo, pero por dentro estaba como un flan......

**(- Si, como yo..... SOS ¿Qué me pongo mañana?, que he quedado con mi amor **

**Platónico de los 14 años.**

**-¿Y yo que me pongo? que me gusta ese chico también pero el otro no..... ahhhh me estreso, Billiwig espero q esto me valga la pena**

**-La valdrá Prue, al menos pa mí.**

**-Ja ja ja ja, tira y continua con la historia)**

..... ya que no sabía como debía reaccionar cuando viera por primera vez después de tantos años al único amor de su vida, al que sabía que había roto el corazón, pero que esperaba poder arreglar las cosas...........

**(- Billiwig hoy esta inspirada, yo aún tengo el mensaje de David en la cabeza......idiota**

**-Dame, yo sigo escribiendo)**

Harry dirigió la vista entre la multitud viendo una cabellera pelirroja que destacaba. ¿Quién iba a ser si no su pecoso amigo Ron?, que empezó a saludarlo moviendo fervientemente sus brazos como dos aspas de molino **(no sabemos si vosotros os reís, pero nosotras nos estamos deshuevando mientras escribimos, y el camarero que está barriendo nos mira con cara rara.... seguimos)**. Harry avanzó hacia él con una gran sonrisa en sus labios:

-Harry deja de sonreírme así que parece que seas galletero **(esto es cortesía de los Serrano)**.

-Es que estoy nervioso

-Lo noto, pero ella aún no está aquí- Harry suspiró aliviado- La que si está es Luna, hablando de ella....... ahí esta

-¿Dónde?- saltó Harry mirando en todas direcciones

-jajajajajajajjaja... te lo has creído, pero no pienses que te vas a librar tan fácilmente. Mira, por ahí viene

-Venga Ron........, una vez cuela pero dos ya no.

-Haaaaaaarryyyyyyy!!!!!- exclamó una voz chillona exageradamente parecida a la de Luna a sus espaldas.

El chico se volvió temeroso para ver acercarse a la rubia con pasó firme hacia él.

-Ho, Ho.... Hola Luna- consiguió articular

-Harry, cuanto tiempo, nos tienes abandonados, no nos vemos desde hace una semana. Las pequeñas Eva y Elena no paran de preguntar por ti. Por cierto, ahora se les ha ocurrido escribir una historia. Se pasan el día cara a los pergaminos **(se ha rayado el disco del bar, que mareo)** ¿Te lo había contado ya?

-No, no que vaaaaa- contestó sarcásticamente, ya que era la tercera vez que se lo decía

-Vamos- exclamó Luna cogiéndolo del brazo para llevarlo al interior del gran comedor- Están más graciosas...... escribiendo sobre un tal Henry Pettas...... un nuevo héroe muggle....- iba divagando Luna.

* * *

Por las puertas de los cerditos (**eran cerditos o jabalíes?, lo hemos buscado y es un jabalí alado Libro 3º cuando llega a Hogwarts..... no coment)** de la entrada a Hogwarts llegó caminando con paso seguro y firme un chica de cabellos castaños perfectamente peinados, cayendo elegantemente sobre su espalda...... Y vestida como una muggle.

Un viejo decrépito y con mala cara acompañado de su gata estaba apostado en el Hall del castillo. La chica se detuvo y miró a su alrededor con nostalgia, no había nadie allí, pero se oían los gritos provenientes del Gran Comedor, ella avanzó hacia allí, pero una voz malhumorada la detuvo:

-Usted........, la invitación

-No la he traído conmigo, Filch

-¿Y quien debo suponer que es para que haya olvidado su invitación?- la chica sonrió maliciosamente

-Disculpe, pero no creí que fuera importante traerla. Soy Hermione Granger

-Oo... bue.... bueno....

-¡Filch!- exclamó una voz a sus espaldas- se puede saber porque retienes a todo el que entra?!

-Debo pedir todas las invitaciones, profesor Black

Hermione se giró rápidamente, con un creciente interés y lo miró con una sonrisa encantadora. El susodicho (**aquí tenemos que hacer un inciso preciso, ya que para nosotras el Sirius Black de los libros no es el de las películas.........nuestro Sirius Black tiene la cara y el cuerpo de Hugh Jackman, que os diremos que es el actor que hace de Van Helsing, de lobezno.......ufffffffffffffffffffff, nos estamos poniendo....., Prue, deja de babearme el escritorio)(Ni que tu no babearas......)** la miró de arriba abajo con una mirada penetrante, y haciendo uso de una sonrisa encantadora (que no tenía nada que envidiar a la sonrisa más encantadora de ese año otorgada por corazón de bruja) avanzó hacia la chica y le tomó su mano para besársela.

-Sirius, ¿qué haces?- dijo Hermione apartando la mano- dame un abrazo!!!! **(lagarta, que suerte tienen algunas)**

-Ein?, ¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó mirando de nuevo el cuerpo de Hermione

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme las tetas?, la cara esta más arriba- Sirius enrojeció levemente- Que soy Hermione!

-Oo.......... Joder Hermione, como te has puesto!! cambiando de tema..... ¿Tienes pareja estable?

-Sirius por favor....... que podrías ser mi padre- contestó risueña-

-Era preciso recordarlo

-Si te vale, me ponen mucho los hombres maduros **( Y a mi, que me pone Sean Connery que no veas)(Joder y a mi! no si tonta la chica no es!!)**

-Hermione, no me digas esas cosas que me sonrojo

-¿Tu?

-Si, si me las dice una niña que he visto crecer.........., no me digas esas cosas que no respondo

-Jajajajajajajaajaja. Bueno que, entramos?

-Si vamos, y así me vas contando que ha sido de tu vida. Te hemos echado mucho de menos, en especial Harry

-Grrrrrrrrrrr, si claro

Sirius rodeó el hombro de Hermione como si fuera un padre protector y se abrieron paso hacia el gran comedor.

* * *

-.....pos mira, este chico de día estudia en una academia muggle, y por la noche sale a cazar orcos **(POR LA MEJOR HIERBA DE LA TIERRA MEDIA)**, que vienen a ser unos bichos muy feos- seguía divagando Luna mientras Harry Ron, Ginny y Malfoy la miraban desesperados.

-MI MADRE, que tía lleva Sirius!!!!!- exclamó Ron mirando hacia la puerta

-¿Quién es esa diosa?- continuó Dean Thomas babeando sobre su plato de avena, por lo que se ganó un tortazo propinado por su novia Parvati

Al ver que ya nadie la escuchaba, Luna alzó la vista y miró hacia la puerta, y luego tras dirigirle una mirada cómplice a Ginny se levantó de su asiento:

-HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!......... ESTAMOS AQUÍ- exclamó Luna saludándola fervientemente con la mano.

Harry se volvió rápidamente hacia Luna con cara de estar pensado que había perdido el último tornillo que le quedaba, ¿Había escuchado bien?, y esa chica preciosa y segura que caminaba hacia ellos era su pequeña y tierna Hermione.

Hermione se alegró más que nunca de tener a Sirius a su lado protegiéndola, y se aferró más a su brazo: "Comienza el espectáculo" pensó la chica.

-Bueno, Hermione te dejo en buenas manos, me voy a la mesa de profesores.

-Esta bien- respondió dándole un suave beso en la mejilla- luego nos vemos.

Con su mejor sonrisa se detuvo frente al grupo, todos la miraban aún embelesados. Las primeras en reaccionar fueron las chicas que se levantaron y corrieron a abrazarla.

-Cuanto me alegro de veros- exclamó Hermione devolviéndoles el abrazo- tengo un montón de cosas que contaros

-¿De chicos?- saltó Ginny emocionada

-Entre otras cosas- añadió con una sonrisa- Ron, ¿No vas a darme un abrazo?

-S...S... Si, claro- dijo levantándose y estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo- Cuanto te hemos echado de menos- le susurró al oído- Te quedarás un tiempo ¿no?- le preguntó esperanzado

-Claro, al menos hasta que vea a tus niñas, aunque en las fotos mis ahijadas son preciosas.

-Che nano!!!! !!!Granger como te has puesto!!!!!- dijo una voz, que ya no arrastraba las palabras, a sus espaldas.

-Draco no seas impertinente- le reprendió Ginny

-No me lo podía creer cuando me lo contaste Ginny.... ¿Qué has visto en él?- inquirió Hermione dirigiendo al muchacho una mirada cortante

-¿No lo ves?- preguntó Ginny, haciendo a Malfoy darse la vuelta- Si tu no lo ves, yo no te lo voy a explicar

-O sea- saltó Malfoy- que solo me ves como un juguete sexual

-Tienes otras cosas - respondió Ginny- pero hay que reconocer que en la cama eres una fiera

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Vale ya!!!!!!- saltó Ron- esto es más de lo que un hermano mayor debería escuchar nunca- descojone general

-Vamos Ron, no seas antiguo. Ni que hubiera que casarse para mantener relaciones sexuales todos los días- apuntó Hermione mirando a Harry por el rabillo del ojo.

-Eso...... Cállate Weasley!!- añadió Draco

Harry permanecía de pie esperando algún gesto que le indicara que había reparado en él, bastante molesto con el cariz que había tomado la conversación. Pero ella se sentó junto a Ron sin hacerle el menor caso. Abatido y ligeramente decepcionado tomó asiento frente a ella, y entonces Hermione le dirigió la primera mirada:

-Oh! Hola Harry. No te había visto, ¿Como estas?- le dijo con la sonrisa más hipócrita de su repertorio- Bien ¿no?, porque tu siempre estas bien.

-Si, bueno, por aquí todo sigue igual. Pero te hemos echado mucho de menos- añadió con su sonrisa más encantadora.

-Si, ya se lo mucho que me necesitáis aquí, no hace falta que tu me lo digas- respondió sarcástica cortándolo.

Y volviendo la cara se enfrascó en una divertida conversación con Ginny quien le hizo un tercer grado sobre su vida. El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, o al menos bastante tranquilo teniendo en cuenta que Hermione no le dirigió la palabra a Harry en toda la comida.

Dumbledore se levantó y como fuera costumbre todos guardaron silencio:

"_Buenos días a todos. Me complace fervientemente volver a ver tantas caras conocidas, jamás creí que tantos de vosotros asistierais pero lo cierto es que hemos tenido que agrandar al doble el gran comedor para poder sentaros a todos.......... Cuatro generaciones de exalumnos reunidas hoy para la celebración del 5º aniversario de la caída de Lord Voldemort. A continuación la profesora Mc Gonagall les informará de las actividades que se llevarán a cabo durante el día de hoy. Les dejo en manos de esta gran mujer, por ahora este viejo se despide, debo reponer fuerzas para esta noche_"- dijo con un guiño travieso tras sus gafas de media luna. Luego tomó asiento de nuevo. La profesora McGonagall dio un paso al frente.

"_Tras poner fin al almuerzo de bienvenida los invitados se dirigirán al campo de quiddicht donde se llevará a cabo un partido amistoso entre los mejores jugadores (aun jóvenes) de la historia de Howgarts. Después se celebrará una pequeña ceremonia de entrega de premios en los terrenos del castillo, seguido de una comida en picnic en los alrededores del lago (se les aconseja llevar bañador por lo que pudiera pasar). A las 5 de la tarde dará comienzo el juego: la caza del tesoro(las listas de los grupos se harán en consecuencia a quienes se apunten, no están obligados a participar)- P_ero por la cara que puso al decir esto Harry supo que por su bien debían presentarse voluntariamente-_ Esperamos que el juego no se alargue hasta mas de las 8, hora en que se les permitirá entrar a sus antiguas salas comunes para tomar un baño y prepararse para la cena que se llevará a cabo en el gran comedor a las 10......... se ruega puntualidad pues cualquier exalumno rezagado podría poner en peligro el orden de sucesión de los acontecimientos. Finalizada la cena daremos paso a un baile que se alargará probablemente hasta altas horas de la noche....... Aquellos que deseen volver a sus casas concluida la ceremonia tendrán a su disposición tanto la red flu como algunos trasladadores, el resto podrá quedarse a pasar la noche en unas habitaciones que apareceremos en las salas comunes de sus respectivas casas. Eso es todo, que pasen un buen día!!!"- _concluyó sonriendo

Dicho esto, los invitados se dirgieron hacia las afueras del castillo para empezar a ocupar sus asientos en el campo de Quidditch, Harry se despidió de sus amigos y junto con Ginny se dirigió a los vestuarios.

"_Bien señoras y señores........aquí estamos de nuevo para ver a los __mejores jugadores que han pasado por Hogwarts en los últimos 20 años" _narraba Lee Jordan con expectación_. "Y sin más dilación pasamos a presentar al primer equipo.......... esto promete, y aquí los tenemos el equipo de Gryffindor al completo, los mejores jugadores que ha habido en años y que gracias a ellos Gryffindor tuvo la copa durante 7 años consecutivos. Con todos ustedes: Oliver Wood de guardian. Los gemelos Fred y George Weasley de golpeadores, como cazadores: Angelina Jonson, Katie Bell y Ginny Weasley y finalmente como buscador, el único, el mejor....... HARRY POTTER_" Harry salió al campo montado en su nueva escoba la Saeta de fuego 2xp. Cruzó el campo veloz entre los aplausos de sus compañeros y fue a reunirse junto a su equipo.

Allí, entre las gradas la vio, sentada con su brillante cabello ondeando al viento, aplaudiendo con cierto desinterés mientras hablaba animadamente con Luna y Ron. Harry se sintió algo molesto, pues ella durante los partidos del colegio estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, animándolo, apoyándolo, siendo su fan numero 1, y ahora esta nueva Hermione lo ignoraba por completo: "¿Y que querías?" le dijo una voz desde dentro de su cabeza "que después de romperle el corazón ella se echara a tus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado?, tengo que hacer algo". Pero los aplausos del público lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

"_Bien" _seguía Lee Jordan_ "y ahora la selección del equipo de Hogwarts que se enfrentará a Gryffindor. Con todos ustedes: Jonh Smith de Guardian, Stefen Sanders y Jason Doe como golpeadores, los cazadores Albert Thomas, Chris Evans y Maria Moon. Finalmente como buscador......... Draco Malfoy"_ El otro equipo tomó el vuelo entre los aplausos de sus compañeros.

" _Aquí tenemos a Madam Hooch que tras saludar a los dos capitanes va a soltar los balones................ Y empieza el juego"_ Harry vio la pequeña snitch salir de la caja, pero en un momento había desaparecido. El y Malfoy estaban sobrevolando el terreno de juego por encima del resto de los jugadores para buscar la pequeña esfera dorada.

-Dime Potter, ¿Qué has sentido al verla de nuevo?- preguntó Draco con recochineo

-¿No deberías buscar la snitch, en lugar de decir estupideces?-

"_Katie tiene la pelota, se la pasa a Jonson........que a su vez se la pasa a Ginny, que esquiva una bludger lanzada por Doe, le devuelve la quaffle a Jonson............y tanto para Gryffindor"_ Exclamó Lee Jordan con júblilo. "_Realmente, estas chicas no han perdido su toque, no señor, la quaffle está ahora en posesión de la selección de alumnos de Gryffindor, los cazadores avanzan veloces hacia los aros de Wood, uyyyy, por poco Doe pierde la quaffle debido a una bludger enviada por Fred o George, a pesar de los años aún no se cual de los dos, van hacia los palos de Wood y........ la para..... la quaffle en manos de Gryffindor"_

-Solo preguntaba, aunque con lo buena que está lo vas a tener difícil

-¿Y desde cuando tienes interés por mis sentimientos?

-Potter, yo siempre he estado interesado en esas cosas para poder burlarme de ti. Y creo que hoy me lo voy a pasar muy, pero que muy bien

-¿Qué quieres decir?

"_Y Ginny Weasley anota otro tanto..... si señor, este equipo no pierde su punto. La quaffle vuelve a manos de la selección de Hogwarts, Thomas se la pasa a Evans, y este a su vez a Moon, para esquivar a Katie..........ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES WEASLEY.......... QUE ESA ES MI NOVIA"_ gritó fuera de si a uno de los gemelos que le había lanzado una bludger a Maria y casi la derriba de la escoba.

-No te das cuenta de que ella ha venido solo para mortificarte

-Hermione no es así

-La antigua Granger no era así, la nueva ya veremos......

En ese momento Harry vio la snitch cerca de las graderías en las que estaba sentada Hermione e ignorando el nudo que tenía en el estomago producido por las palabras de Malfoy salió en vuelo veloz en su búsqueda "_Parece que Potter ha visto la snitch, pero Malfoy tambien y le pisa los talones, van los dos hacia las gradas esquivando al resto de sus compañeros, la snitch cambia de dirección, pero ellos la siguen de cerca"_

-VAMOS MALFOY- gritó Hermione por encima de la multitud (**somos un poquito cabronas, lo sabemos)**

Harry casi pierde el equilibrio de la escoba al oír aquellas palabras, tardo un tiempo en recuperar el control de la escoba, el suficiente para que Malfoy le ganase unos segundos de ventaja. Furioso consigo mismo se apretó más al palo para ganar velocidad, ya estaban a la misma altura. Los dos estiraron las manos........ estaban pegados, pero en un último arranque de ira Harry cogió la snitch.

"_Siiiiiiiii, Y Potter coge la snitch........, gana la selección de Gryffindor 300- 150. Que partido señores, como hacía años que no se veía"_

Harry bajó visiblemente enfadado hasta el suelo. Miró a su alrededor y vio como Ginny felicitaba a su novio con un beso y se sintió más furioso si eso era posible, lanzó la snitch al suelo con rabia y se dirigió rumbo a los vestuarios sin permitir a nadie que lo felicitase "Hermione Granger, te vas a enterar. Esto ya es personal"

* * *

**Hickisu Misaki: **Nos ha encantado tu review, eres la primera y eso siempre emociona. Ya sabemos que la descripción de la ropa de Hermione (cortesia de Billiwig) es un poco fuerte, pero que le vamos a hacer........... se quiere comer vivo a Harry (Y quien no). Esperamos que te siga gustando, nosotros nos lo pasamos bomba escribiendo.**

* * *

**

**MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS Billiwig y Pruepotter** Y que los reyes no os traigan carbón

Recordad:** QUEREMOS REVIEWS**


	4. Empieza el juego

**HOLA A TODOS.............. HEMOS VUELTO**

**Ni los ordenadore puñeteros han acabado con prue, ni la gripe ha conseguido acabar con Billiwig jejejejejejeejej.**

**Bueno, sin más dilación os dejamos con nuestro cuarto capítulo No sin antes decir que los personajes no nos pertenecen y que los reyes magos solo nos han traído carbón........**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Empieza el juego**

Harry caminó con Ron y Malfoy hacia el lago donde las chicas ya habían empezado a organizar el picnic para la comida. La gente corría de una lado a otro en bañadores, y los más valientes o los más bromistas ya habían empezado a tirar a la gente al lago.

A lo lejos, bajo el gran roble en que antaño los tres amigos se habían sentado a pasar sus ratos libres se distinguían las cabelleras rubia y rojiza de Luna y Ginny respectivamente, que estaban de rodillas en el suelo arreglando la mesa.

-Hola chicas- saludó Ron acercándose a Luna que llevaba un pantalón corto y una camiseta ancha con el pelo recogido con un lápiz.

Malfoy por su parte se fue a darle un apasionado beso a Ginny que llevaba una túnica verde por encima de las rodillas muy suelta. Harry se limitó a repantigarse en el suelo con la vista perdida en el lago.

-¿Dónde esta Granger?- preguntó Malfoy- creía que iba a comer con nosotros

-Y va a hacerlo, pero ha ido a por algo de bebidas, a nosotras se nos han olvidado- respondió Ginny

-Por cierto- continuó Luna mirando hacia los terrenos del colegio- por ahí viene, y acompañada por el apuesto Wood.

Harry se incorporó rápidamente y volvió la vista hacia el castillo. Por allí bajaba Hermione con un fino vestido de tirantes blanco muy corto, dos finas tiras negras salían de él para acabar abrazadas a su cuello. Wood, iba a su lado sonriente, demasiado sonriente para el gusto de Harry, cargado con las cervezas de mantequilla que supuestamente Hermione había ido a buscar.

-Hola- saludó Wood- ¿Dónde os dejo esto?

-Damelo, ya lo guardo yo- respondió Hermione empezando a cogerlas- muchas gracias por ayudarme- añadió con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente Harry se levantó del suelo y se acercó a los chicos, empezó a ayudar a Hermione con las botellas sin amilanarse por la cara que Hermione le dedicó ante este gesto.

-Yo te ayudaré a guardarlas- le dijo el chico

-Haz lo que te de la gana- respondió Hermione cortante

-Harry- exclamó una voz jubilosa al mismo tiempo que dos brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza por el torso.

-Ah, Hola Andrómeda- respondió el muchacho algo molesto por la interrupción.

La chica lo soltó y pasó delante de él empujando a Hermione que los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, en especial a Andrómeda, que era una chica bajita de aspecto frágil y cabellos rubios con ojos color miel.

-Si me disculpáis voy a guardar esto- dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta

-¿Y tu eres?- le preguntó Andrómeda reparando por primera vez en ella, mirándola de arriba abajo como estudiándola

-Hermione Granger- fue lo único que respondió

-Oh!!!!- añadió ella- ¿la que abofeteó a mi Harry en el baile de graduación?

-La misma- respondió sarcástica, aunque por dentro estaba que le hervía la sangre "¿Su Harry?" pensó mientras se daba la vuelta para guardar las cervezas de mantequilla en una neverita que habían hechizado para ello.

-Sabes Harry- le llegó la irritable voz de Andrómeda- estoy muy enfadada contigo- empezó mientras se rizaba tontamente uno de los mechones rubios de su coleta.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Pues porque después de lo de la otra noche no me has llamado, ¿es que lo que sucedió entre nosotros no fue importante para ti?

Al oír esto a Hermione se le resbaló una de las botellas de mantequilla que estaba guardando, estrellándose contra el suelo. Todos se volvieron a mirarla, por lo que se sonrojó débilmente y sacando su varita (**las autoras no saben de donde y se abstienen de imaginarlo)** limpió todo con un simple fregoteo y susurró "lo siento, se me resbaló"

-Pues claro- contestó Harry con una de sus embaucadoras sonrisas mirando de reojo a Hermione- ya sabes que tu (esto lo recalcó mucho) eres lo más importante para mi

-Oh Harry- suspiró la chica lanzándose a sus brazos y dándole un beso

-"El muy estúpido" pensó Hermione volviendo a guardar las botellas que le quedaban.

-Yo de todas formas no me fiaría mucho de sus palabras- dijo de pronto Hermione en voz alta mirando a Andrómeda con una sonrisa

-¿Y eso porque?- preguntó la rubia

-Porque puede que ahora seas lo más importante para él, pero te aseguro que mañana lo será cualquier otra

-No sabes de lo que estas hablando Hermione- le respondió Harry- yo quiero a Andrómeda

-Oh, pues ante una afirmación tan aplastante....... no hay nada más que decir- respondió Hermione sentándose en el suelo de espaldas a ellos junto a los demás que observaban la escena en silencio.

Harry terminó de despedirse de la chica y quedó en que más adelante la llamaría, aunque ella le aseguró que estaba segura de que estarían juntos antes..... y solos. Sin saber muy bien el porque de esta afirmación Harry la observó marcharse por los terrenos junto a otros compañeros y tomó asiento en el único sitio que había en el suelo. Al lado de Hermione.

Empezaron la comida mientras Ron les contaba sus viajes para jugar al ajedrez con otros magos del mundo, Hermione lo escuchaba algo tiesa por temor a moverse y tener el mínimo roce con Harry.

Hasta ahora había manejado bien la situación, había permanecido fría e inalcanzable, pero ese pequeño accidente con la botella de cerveza había hecho que se turbase un poco dejando claro lo evidente: Que seguía sintiendo algo por Harry. "Pues claro que sientes algo por él" se dijo "lo sabes desde siempre porque él es tu otra mitad, pero no puedes caer y bajar la guardia solo porque sea amable contigo y te dirija esos hermosos ojos verdes...... pero es que está tan guapo, tan apuesto......¿Pero que digo?, Hermione estas mal de la cabeza".

Harry por su parte hacía como que escuchaba a Ron, pero ya había oído demasiadas veces esas historias como para perderse algo, estaba más pendiente de la respiración acompasada de Hermione que estaba sentada a su lado imperturbable como un témpano de hielo "bueno, no tan imperturbable" pensó con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios "porque creo que la cerveza de mantequilla se le ha caído por lo que ha dicho la estúpida de Andrómeda........., que si, que tiene un buen polvo (**lo se, soy vulgar a veces: Billiwig. Pero solo a veces: Prue)**, pero si es más tonta sería la reina de las idiotas, aunque puede que me venga bien para poner nerviosa a Hermione"

-Dime Hermione- saltó de pronto Ginny sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos- ¿Tienes novio?

-Pues no- fue lo único que respondió, a lo que Harry sonrió maliciosamente al pensar que la chica permanecía casta y virgen para él, Ginny la miró extrañada

-¿Pero habrás tenido alguno?- insistió

-Pues no- la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó más

-¿Pero como una chica como tu puede estar sin novio?

-¿Para que lo iba a necesitar?

-Bueno, para compartir tu vida con otra persona, y........ ya sabes- añadió la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara

-No, no se.

-Entonces aun eres virgen Granger

-Draco!!!!!!!!- lo reprendió Ginny

-No pasa nada- respondió Hermione- para tu información Malfoy, no, no soy virgen. Aunque no veo el problema de serlo- a Harry se le borró un poco su sonrisa.

-Pero...- empezó Luna- Si no has tenido novios..... ¿Cómo..?

-¿Es que hace falta tener novio para acostarse con alguien? (**Golpe bajo para Harry, olé)- **preguntó mirando a Harry de reojo para descubrir con gran satisfacción que de pronto todo amago de sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro.

-No, realmente no- fue lo que contestó Ginny- supongo que eso evita complicaciones.

-Pues si, ahí has dado en el clavo. No estoy diciendo que no haya tenido nada con nadie, solo digo que en mis relaciones he dejado siempre bien claro hasta donde podían llegar. No tengo tiempo como para malgastarlo con tonterías. Yo los llamo, cariñosamente por supuesto- añadió ante la actitud alarmada de Ron- hombres de usar y tirar, y de esos hay muchos- añadió dirigiendo una mirada maliciosa a Harry, quien se irguió ante ese sutil toque de atención.

-A mi no me importaría que me usaras Hermione- respondió Harry acercándose peligrosamente a ella, que se quedó quieta donde estaba.

-A ti Potter, no te usaría de esa forma........- sonrisa maliciosa de la chica, y poniendo la voz más melosa que pudo añadió-.....porque eres el mejor amigo que cualquier mujer podría desear....... y yo no te haría eso (**1-0 a favor de Hermione)**

Harry volvió a sentarse decepcionado, y empezó a devorar la fruta en silencio, al igual que los demás que se callaron porque no consideraron prudente seguir con la conversación en vista de cómo estaban los ánimos.

-Hola chicos- exclamaron unas voces felices y risueñas. Los gemelos Weasley hicieron su aparición.- ¿por qué no os bañáis?- preguntó Fred

-Porque acabamos de comer- respondió Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- y todo el mundo sabe que después de comer no hay que bañarse porque se puede cortar la digestión- añadió Hermione ante la sorpresa de todos, que por un momento creyeron tener a la sabelotodo Granger ante sus ojos

-Que tontería- dijo George

-¡¡¡Vamos Hermione el agua está de muerte!!- añadió Fred

-Id vosotros si queréis, yo no estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo por no esperar un rato....- los gemelos se miraron maliciosamente-....además nadie os ha puesto al tanto de las consecuencias? Puedes marearte y vomitar...... hasta podéis perder el conocimiento lo que acarrearía fatales consecu....- cansados de un discurso que por momentos se hacia más largo los gemelos se abalanzaron sobre ella y con un rápido movimiento la cogieron de las piernas y los brazos arrastrándola hacia la orilla-.... ehhh!!! SOLTADME!! HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO, NO!! Esto no tiene ninguna gracia!- y haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas y pataleos de Hermione la lanzaron al agua

Hermione sintió el frío del agua acuchillando su cuerpo, se le puso la piel de gallina, pero intentó relajarse y poco a poco fue calmando sus pulsaciones, de hecho las redujo por debajo de lo normal, quedándose sentada en el fondo del lago: "Esto pide venganza" pensaba "ohhhhhhhhhh, ya se"

Desde la superficie todos se habían levantado y miraban hacia el fondo sin ver ni rastro de Hermione.

-¿No tarda mucho?- preguntó Fred

-Demasiado- añadió George

-Voy a por ella- respondió Harry quitándose los zapatos y dirigiéndose al lago preocupado......." por favor que no le haya pasado nada...por favor" iba pensando cuando de pronto un par de cuerdas salieron de las calmadas aguas atrapando a los gemelos por la cintura y antes de que supieran que estaba pasando se elevaron 6 metros por encima de la multitud para luego caer en picado en el centro del lago.

Hermione salió del agua con paso seguro y con un rápido movimiento guardó su varita **(Prue**: **volvemos a informar de que no sabemos ni queremos saber donde esconde Hermione la varita eso queda a la imaginación de cada uno ¿conforme?)(Billiwig: conforme)** con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, varias personas se habían acercado y ahora se reían de lo lindo al ver el estado de los gemelos que, aturdidos, empezaban a nadar de vuelta a la orilla.

A Harry le parecía una diosa emergiendo de las profundidades del océano, con el vestido blanco totalmente pegado a su cuerpo perfecto y sus largas piernas, algunos mechones de pelo pegados al rostro. El agua resbalando por cada centímetro de su cuerpo "quien fuera agua" pensó Harry y más de la mitad de los hombres allí presentes.

Pero para horror del ojiverde, a Hermione se le trasparentaba el vestido, dejando entrever una diminuta braguita negra y una parte de arriba que se limitaba a dos triangulitos negros que tapaban lo justo. Muy pero que muy justo.

La chica no pareció darle importancia a este hecho, pero Harry ardía en deseos de coger una toalla y taparla para que todos esos babosos no vieran el perfecto cuerpo de su chica, se dio media vuelta buscando algo con lo que tapar a Hermione, pero una voz lo hizo detenerse.

-Gracias Oli- dijo la voz de Hermione

Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio como Oiver Wood **(Sirius, Harry, Wood, esta chica me esta empezando a caer gorda)** la secaba como si de una muñequita de porcelana se tratara, pasando una toalla por sus brazos y espalda con sumo cuidado.

-No te preocupes Hermi- le decía este con una sonrisa encantadora- me encanta cuidar de ti.

Si eso fuera posible, a Harry le habría empezado a salir humo de la cabeza (**Yo personalmente habría vomitado, yo también Billiwig), **ya que su cara estaba adquiriendo un tono rojizo preocupante, y había cerrado fuertemente sus puños "Oli?, Herms?....... y eso desde cuando?. Si siguen así creo que voy a vomitar", Harry se dio la vuelta bruscamente y desapreció entre la multitud hacia el castillo con paso rápido y seguro seguido por Ron.

-POTTER!!!!!!!- gritó Malfoy entre la multitud- LAS DUCHAS DE AGUA FRÍA SON LO MEJOR EN ESTAS SITUACIONES

Harry se volvió rápidamente con toda la intención de volver al lago para darle su merecido a Malfoy. Pero más veloz, Ron lo cogió y dándole un empujón lo llevó hacia el castillo.

Hermione lo vio alejarse y muy sutilmente se desembarazo de los brazos de Wood:

-Gracias de nuevo, pero creo que debería ir a secarme- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro- respondió este- nos vemos

-Si

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se marcho al castillo seguida por Ginny, Malfoy y Luna que se reían con ganas:

-Tenias que haber visto la cara de Potter- dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Crees que no la vi? Se merece eso y más- respondió Hermione mientras caminaba con paso firme.

-Si, estaba que se moría de celos- añadió Ginny

-Pues aun no habéis visto nada, esto no ha hecho más que comenzar- Finalizó Hermione dejándolos atrás e internándose en el castillo.

Entró como un vendaval en la que en otro tiempo había sido su sala común. Aún maldiciendo en voz baja por la escena que había tenido que presenciar se desplomó en uno de los sillones.

-"Gracias Oli, gracias Oli"- se dijo amargamente- claro, si no fuera por ahí provocando...... seguro que lo hace para mortificarme.... y lo peor de todo es que lo consigue

-¿Quien consigue que?- preguntó Hermione entrando por el retrato

-Nadie, ¿no te han dicho nunca que es de mala educación escuchar sin permiso?- preguntó apareciendo una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pues si- le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿y a ti no te han dicho nunca que hablar solo es un síntoma de locura?

-......- Harry frunció el ceño

-Si quieres te doy el numero de un psiquiatra muggle muy bueno. Está muy experimentado en casos como el tuyo- continuó acentuando aun más su sonrisa.

-¿Y que casos son esos exactamente?- preguntó Harry irónicamente

-De gente que se cree el centro del mundo, claro.**(2-0, au!! Eso ha dolido)(Harry cariño o remontas un poco o lo tienes claro) **Y ahora si me disculpas voy a cambiarme- añadió sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y subiendo la escalera con aire triunfal, le dejó más malhumorado que antes.

Hermione caminó con aire resuelto por el pasillo que conducía los dormitorios de las chicas. Sus pies se detuvieron frente a una puerta coronada por las iniciales de su nombre en letras doradas. Entró y se cambió rápidamente, pues eran pasadas las 4 y media. Busco en su bolsa y sacó un pantalón rojo de Chándal de cintura muy bajita y un top rojo también de cuello redondo, pero con un corte transversal a la altura del nacimiento del pecho "si tengo que buscar un tesoro seguramente voy a enguarrarme" y acabada de vestir salió como una exhalación en dirección al gran comedor, sin reparar siquiera en los detalles de la habitación "demasiado grande" había pensado al entrar por primera vez **(espera a que cambie de opinión al caer la noche)(no desveles situaciones)(¿que situaciones? Si aun no hemos escrito nada. No me digas que estas planeando una sesión de edredoning?)(o cállate!!)(vale sigo pero piénsalo)**.

Al entrar en el Gran comedor lo primero que percibió fue un gran barullo. Un montón de gente se agolpaba frente al tablón de anuncios "deben de ser las listas, no entiendo porque tanta efusividad si solo es un juego". A un lado de la puerta, apoyado contra la pared, vio a Harry. Iba vestido con unos pantalones y una camisa blanca abierta que dejaba entrever sus pectorales (**agggggg!!!)(yo quiero uno de esos pa mi).**

-Vaya, vaya Hermione, ¡¡¡¡¡Qué modelito te has puesto!!!!- empezó Harry con sorna

-Pues mira que tu de blanco para ir a buscar un tesoro- respondió ácidamente

-Si te vistes así para un juego estoy deseoso de ver lo que te pones para dormir- replico como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que me pongo algo?........ aunque afortunadamente eso nunca lo sabrás- la sonrisa de Harry vaciló unos momentos, pero inmediatamente volvió a su sitio

-Cambiando de tema...... ¿Ya sabes con quien te ha tocado?

-¿No ves que acabo de entrar?- preguntó exasperada

-Pues ya que vas mira con quien me ha tocado a mi- añadió con la sonrisa más sexy?, sensual? (**aquí cada uno que ponga la palabra que quiera) (Irresistible ¿Quizas????) (uffffff)**

Hermione se dio media vuelta molesta y se acercó al grupo, viendo a Ginny salir entre la multitud

-Hermione, ¿ya has mirado con quien te ha tocado?- le preguntó Ginny a sus espaldas- Draco ha ido a mirar, espero que nos haya tocado juntos

-Pues yo de ti no esperaría mucho- dijo Ron- a mi me han puesto con Colin- bufó- va a ser una tarde muy larga.

-Cariño no pasa nada, esto solo es un juego- dijo Luna mirándole distraídamente.

-¿Y a ti con quien te ha tocado?- inquirió su marido

-¿A mi? Con Oliver Wood- respondió con total naturalidad

-Perfecto, esto es genial. Ósea que mi mujer va a pasar toda una tarde a solas con "musculitos Wood" y yo voy a tener que soportar la irritante conversación de Creevey.

-¿Y tu con quien vas Hermione?- preguntó Luna haciendo caso omiso a la pataleta de Ron.

-Pues todavía no lo se, solo espero que no me hayan puesto con el señor "_soy demasiado perfecto como para ir a mirar las listas"_

De entre la multitud apareció una rubia veloz, y sin mediar palabra empujó a Ginny que fue a para a los brazos de Malfoy y le cruzó la cara a Hermione haciéndola tambalearse.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES UNA GOLFA!!!!!! **(palabra típica de prue) (Eh, oye, jajajajajaajaj)**- gritó enfadadísima Andrómeda levantando la mano de nuevo para volver a atentar contra ella.

Pero esta vez Hermione fue más rápida y cogiendo su mano giró sobre si misma dejando a la chica con el brazo hacia atrás totalmente inmovilizada ya que el mínimo movimiento o la mínima fuerza podía luxarle el hombro.

Harry se acercó rápidamente furioso con Andrómeda. La chica estaba llorando desconsoladamente

-Harryyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!, me hace daño

-Vale, Hermione suéltala ya

-Controla a tu fierecilla- replicó Hermione lanzándosela a los brazos con desprecio.

Andrómeda se volvió ya más segura de si misma y dijo:

-No se lo que has hecho para que te toque con él, pero ten por seguro que esto no queda así ¡¡¡Zorra!!!- dijo Andrómeda soltándose de Harry y desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-¿Qué?- exhalo Hermione

Harry tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por reprimir una sonrisa al ver la cara que se le había quedado a Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa cielito?, ¡No te alegras?, una tarde entera para nosotros solos- apuntó Harry pasando por su lado mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le daba una palmada al culo.

Esto sacó a Hermione de su ensimismamiento, se volvió rápidamente con la mano en alto con la intención de pegarle un tortazo. Pero Harry que ya se lo esperaba le agarró ambas manos y se las colocó detrás de la espalda de la chica mientras la acercaba peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

-Eres un espécimen único, nena- le susurró a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-Suéltame Harry- dijo ella sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por soltarse, mientras notaba que las piernas le fallaban.

* * *

**Alexa Potter:** Nos encanta que te encante como quedan los personajes. Muchas gracias por el review. Pero ya veras cuando las cosas se pongan mejores jejejeje. 

**Hickisu Misaki:** bueno, esta suave porque aún no hay llegado a lo mejor, que empieza ahora jejejejejejeje. Harry se va enterar. Besos

**Elinor: **Lo mejor del camarero es que desde que abrieron el bar le echaba los trastos a Billiwig. Desde ese día ya no se me acerca........ juas, juas, juas. Gracias por tu review y esperamos que te siga gustando

**Angely04:** sentimos no haber escrito antes, pero yo (billiwig) estaba con 38 de fiebre, la puñetera gripe. En fin, gracias de todas formas

**Cammiel: **muchas gracias, la verdad es que cuando leímos el review nos subiste la moral casi tanto como a Harry en este capítulo jejejejejejeje.

**Ania-san: **Lo cierto es que a Billiwig las chicas de sus historias suelen salirle como esta Hermione, y a mi más o menos como a ti......... hemos encontrado el equilibrio perfecto. Gracias por tu review.

**Rohermione: **Bueno, el susto de vernos sin reviews ya se nos paso, tienes razón con lo de que solo pueden mandar los que estan registrados, pero es que no sabemos quitarlo

**Claudio-potter: **Intentaremos acutalizar, pero no os impacienteis, Gracias por el review....

**Tiffany: **Feliz navidad pa ti tambien. Estamos encantadas de que te guste la historia. Jejejejeejeje

Bueno, y ahora................ una mala noticia y una buena. La mala es que como empiezan las clases Prue se va a estudiar fuera y por lo tanto tenemos que escribir vía mesenger así que igual nos cuesta un poco más llegar a un consenso antes de escribir un capítulo............. lo sentimos, yo Billiwig me comprometo a presionarla jajajaajajajajaja y presionarme para ir rápido.

La buena es que aquí os dejo un spoiler del capítulo 5 pa que vayáis abriendo boca:

_Con una sonrisa triunfal, Hermione lo miró desde arriba y le dijo:_

_-Así me gustas Potter, justo a mis pies._

_Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer tan pronto, y con un rápido movimiento de sus piernas hizo tropezar a Hermione cayendo esta también al suelo. Harry rodó y se sentó encima de la chica sosteniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza._

_- Y tu me gustas así, justo debajo de mi y a mi merced- le susurró Harry al oído_

Bueno, a que después del spoiler os quedáis más tranquilos???????' jajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajaaj

Muchos besos Prue y Billiwig


	5. De acertijos y miedos

**CAPITULO 5: DE ACERTIJOS Y MIEDOS**

Harry y Hermione se situaron en la entrada del Hall de Hogwarts esperando que les llegara la primera pista del juego, los dos permanecían en silencio algo incómodos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, sin mirarse lo más mínimo pues ninguno de los dos quería sucumbir al otro o darle la mínima muestra de debilidad.

Hermione se reprochaba en silencio por la perdida de control hacía unos momentos en el Gran Comedor, su mirada estaba fija en ninguna parte rememorando la situación..."¿por qué después de tantos años Harry sigue logrando bajar mis defensas?".

Por su parte Harry miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa victoriosa y su autoestima totalmente renovada.

Por fin una lechuza llegó volando hasta ellos. Ambos alargaron la mano para coger la carta, pero Harry la retiró:

-Te cedo el privilegio- le dijo a Hermione con la mejor de sus sonrisas

-Gracias- le respondió en tono cortante

Hermione desató la nota a la lechuza y la abrió para leerla: "Es un acertijo" apuntó a Harry que se acercó a ella para leerla por encima de su hombro, si él lo notó lo disimuló muy bien, pero el sobresalto de Hermione fue muy evidente al notar la mano sobre su hombro y su torso pegado a su espalda:

_Donde reside la sabiduría_

_Me debereís buscar_

_Entre lo porhibido y lo mundano_

_A vuestros orígenes debereis regresar_

_Para poderlos superar_

Harry miró a Hermione detenidamente, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, así que decidió no interrumpir sus pensamientos, y de paso no romper el contacto que tenía con ella.

-Creo- empezó Hermione mirándolo por encima de su hombro "No voy a dejar que piense que me turba"- que debemos buscar la primera pista en la biblioteca.

-Estoy de acuerdo- respondió Harry con una sonrisa¿vamos?

-Si, pero aún dudo del resto, la biblioteca es muy grande

-Por el camino discutimos lo que queda

Harry la empujó suavemente del hombro y empezaron a recorrer el camino hacia la biblioteca, aquel camino que Hermione conocía tan bien desde cualquier lugar de Hogwarts.

-Déjame ver la nota- le pidió Harry soltando la mano de sus hombros

-Toma- respondió ella tendiéndole el papel.

Harry lo consultó detenidamente:

-A ¿qué se referirá con lo de entre lo mundano y lo prohibido?

-No se, quizá a alguno de los pasillos

-Claro- exclamó Harry- entre lo mundano y lo prohibido se refiere al último pasillo que hay antes de la sección prohibida

¿Tu crees?

-Si¿Y lo de los orígenes?

-Quizá debamos buscar algún libro de historia o algo así

-Puede ser, espero que cuando lleguemos se aclare un poco el asunto

-Oh, por favor, solo es un juego... no puede ser muy difícil- gruño Hermione

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos una vez agotado el tema de conversación, Hermione ojeaba el paisaje a través de las ventanas que daban a los exteriores del colegio, mientras Harry le dedicaba furtivas miradas. No podía creer que fuera a tenerla toda una tarde para él solo, era más de lo que había esperado para aquel día, y aún podía creer menos que aquella chica tremendamente altiva y hermosa fuera la misma Hermione que le dijo años atrás que nadie era imprescindible. Harry observó como inconscientemente la mano de Hermione iba a su cara y se acariciaba la mejilla poniendo una mueca de dolor y al instante se sintió algo culpable.

-Hermione

-Dime- respondió esta sin mirarlo

-Creo que debería pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de Andrómeda

-Ah- respondió esta mirándolo por primera vez- no te preocupes, no tiene importancia, seguro que se lo habría hecho a cualquier otra con la que te hubiera tocado.

-Aún así lo siento- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza

Harry sabía porque Andrómeda lo había hecho, aún recordaba como la primera y única vez que se acostaron la había llamado Hermione inconscientemente, y es que a veces Andrómeda le recordaba a ella, y Carla, y Tiffany... y todas con las que había salido...

-Ya hemos llegado Harry- lo sacó Hermione de sus pensamientos.

Harry abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y le dejó paso a Hermione para que ella entrara primero, "gracias" le susurró esta.

La biblioteca seguía tal cual como la recordaban: grande y majestuosa con sus grandes ventanales a través de los cuales se filtraba la luz del sol. Miles de estanterías repletas de libros y al final la sección prohibida separada del resto.

Harry avanzó, y al mirar a su acompañante, por un momento tuvo la sensación de que la Hermione que conociera hacía 5 años había vuelto, pues miraba totalmente emocionada la cantidad de libros que aún llenaban el lugar.

Avanzaron hasta la sección prohibida, y se detuvieron en el último pasillo.

¡Los anuarios del colegio- exclamó Harry

-Eso significa que volver a los orígenes es el anuario de nuestro año

-Exacto- exclamó Harry avanzando entre los estantes.

-Lo tengo

Hermione corrió por el pasillo hasta una de las mesas seguida por Harry. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y empezó a pasar páginas buscando la siguiente pista...

-No lo entiendo..., no hay nada- dijo enfurruñada

-Oh- exclamó Harry¿Te acuerdas de esta foto?

¿Qué dices- le preguntó Hermione distraída mientras revisaba la nota a pie de pagina.

-Que si te acuerdas de esta foto- repitió Harry

Hermione pasó la vista de la nota a la foto en la que estaban ellos tres sonriendo felices. Si que la recordaba, claro que la recordaba, era la misma foto que contemplaba todos los días desde su cama.

-Claro, esa foto nos la hicimos un rato antes de que vinieras a decirme que irías al baile con... ¿Cómo era?..., a sí Padma.

La cara de Harry pasó de un blanco céreo a un tono rojo amoratado en cuestión de segundosél que pensaba que si la hacía recordar viejos tiempos quizá no estarían tan tirantes, y justamente debía recordarle ese día.

-Esto no tiene sentido- seguía Hermione como si nada- nuestras deducciones están...- de pronto Harry había cogido a Hermione de las manos y la había obligado a mirarlo

-Lo siento- susurró

¿Qué- exclamó Hermione mirando sus ojos verdes que en esos momentos irradiaban una luz que ella nunca había visto, intentó soltarse, pero Harry la retuvo de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él.

Lo siento- volvió a repetir, Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios para callarla- siento todo lo que paso aquel día y siento no haberme dado cuenta antes- Harry iba acercándose a Hermione lentamente mientras hablaba hasta que solo estaban a escasos centímetros.

Ella por su parte parecía haberse quedado paralizada, sentía que si se soltaba de los brazos de Harry caería al suelo, por lo que busco apoyo con una de sus manos en la mesa mientras le veía acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro. PAM...

Hermione se había apoyado sobre el libro que estaban viendo haciéndolo caer al suelo, se sobresaltó con el ruido y aprovecho para soltarse de los brazos de Harry que de pronto parecía muy contrariado, ella por su parte miró hacia el piso para ocultar su sonrojado rostro maldiciéndose a si misma por su debilidad:

-Mira Harry- exclamó de pronto.

¿Que pasa- preguntó viendo como Hermione se agachaba para recoger del suelo un ¿Calcetín?

-Debe ser la siguiente pista

-Pues vaya mierda de pista- respondió este

¿Qué puede significar?

¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

De pronto el calcetín se iluminó en manos de Hermione, Harry sintió el impulso de tocarlo, y al hacerlo notó un conocido tirón en su estómago, el calcetín era un traslador, que los llevaría hasta su siguiente pista, y Hermione iba a su lado.

Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado por el repentino golpe de viento que casi lo hace caer, para su horror estaban en el centro de un puente colgante en medio de un precipicio al que no se le veía el fondo. La madera del puente parecía vieja y carcomida por el paso de los años, al igual que las cuerdas que unían las tablas: "Hermione tiene miedo a las alturas". Harry se volvió rápidamente haciendo balancearse el puente peligrosamente, y allí la vio detrás de él con los nudillos blancos de agarrarse con tanta fuerza al puente y una cara de absoluto terror.

-Hermione¿estas bien- le preguntó Harry acercándose a ella haciendo oscilar el puente.

-ESTATE QUIETO- gritó asustada haciendolo detenerse

-Hermione, hemos de avanzar por el puente

-No, nos caeremos- respondió con los ojos vidriosos

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, iremos despacio

-No, no puedo

-Hermione por favor, el puente es seguro.

Harry le tendió una de sus manos a la asustada Hermione, que la miró incrédula, sin querer soltarse

-No puedo Harry... tengo miedo de caer

-No sufras Hermione- le susurró este- no te perderé otra vez.

Hermione lo miró y lentamente fue soltando una de sus manos para posarla encima de la de Harry que seguía confiado mirándola "debemos decidir hacia que lado del puente ir, creo que hacia delante nos internamos en la bosque, y hacia atrás..." Harry se sobresaltó saliendo de sus pensamientos al notar a Hermione totalmente pegada a él, la chica le había abrazado rodeándole fuertemente con sus brazos y había escondido la cabeza en su cuello como buscando refugio.

Haciendo caso omiso del dolor de sus costillas y con sumo cuidado de no asustarla, Harry rodeó su cintura descubierta con una de sus manos para darle mayor tranquilidad.

-Venga pequeña, tenemos que cruzar el puente- le susurró al oído. Ella se limitó a asentir sin levantar la cabeza

"Bien" pensó el chico "hacia delante o hacia atrás..." de pronto lo vio claro "A vuestros orígenes debéis regresar para poderlos superar... eso es, Hermione tiene miedo a las alturas por ello debemos ir hacia delante, para que los supere"

-Hermione- muy a su pesar Harry tuvo que soltarla para poder mirarla a los ojos, le cogió una de sus manos- vamos da un paso.

Pero la chica continuaba estática con la mirada aterrorizada, y Harry empezaba a desesperarse "esta bien... cambio de táctica"

-Nunca me imagine que fueras tan cobarde- Hermione lo miró con ojos desorbitados- vaya un auror que le tiene miedo a las alturas

-No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde- reaccionó Hermione

¿Por qué no- preguntó Harry dando un paso atrás- no eres capaz de cruzar un simple puente

-Mira Harry Potter, tu no sabes nada de mi, y no voy a consentir que me insultes

-Cobarde- repitió Harry.

-Potter TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME INSULTES

-Y además de cobarde eres insegura y una llorona- dijo dando otro paso

-NO SOY LLORONA

-Yo creo que si, pues a la primera prueba te vienes abajo

-Yo no me vengo abajo, ya no

-Ah¿No?

-No

¿Y porque has huido de mi en la biblioteca?

-Yo no he huido de ti, simplemente es que no me gustas, y no quiero que me beses

-Pues no lo parecía

-MIRA ENGREÍDO, QUE TENGAS A TODAS LAS MUJERES QUE...

-Hermione

-... QUE QUIERAS Y QUE SE LANCEN A TUS BRAZOS...

-Hermione

-... CON FACILIDAD NO SIGNIFICA QUE TODAS SEAMOS IGUALES...

¡HERMIONE- gritó Harry

¿QUE?

-Mira- le señaló con una sonrisa

Hermione miró a su alrededor y se quedó sin palabras, estaba tan enfadada con Harry por todo lo que le estaba diciendo que no se había dado cuenta de que había cruzado el puente y ya estaba en tierra firme.

-Oh- fue lo único que pudo articular

-Si, Oh- añadió Harry¿No vas a agradecérmelo?

-Gracias- respondió esta

-Así no

¿Y como se supone que debería agradecértelo?

-Podrías abrazarme como lo has hecho en el puente... y de paso darme un beso

-Mas quisieras Potter

¿Por qué no reconoces lo que es evidente- Hermione levantó una ceja animándolo a continuar- Que aún sigues enamorada de mi

-jajajajajajaja¿De donde sacas esas ideas Potter? No te juntes tanto con Ron, te estas agilipollando.

-Seguro que a Ron le encantaría oír esas palabras de tu dulce boca.

-Es una forma de hablar Potter.

¿Y desde cuando esa manía por llamarme Potter? Me llamo HA-RRY. ¿Crees que podrás recordarlo?

-Eres imposible Potter

Exclamó Hermione dándose la vuelta. Harry intentó agarrarla con fuerza para atraerla hacia sí, pero esta vez Hermione estaba preparada y cogiéndole de la mano le aplicó una llave de judo muggle que lo dejó extendido en el suelo.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, Hermione lo miró desde arriba y le dijo:

-Así me gustas Potter, justo a mis pies.

Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer tan pronto, y con un rápido movimiento de sus piernas hizo tropezar a Hermione cayendo esta también al suelo. Harry rodó y se sentó encima de la chica sosteniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza **(si, ya lo se, tanta violencia gratuita... diré q toda ella es cortesía de billiwig).**

-Y tú me gustas así, justo debajo de mí y a mi merced- le susurró al oído**. (Yo también quiero estar ahí... snifffff: billiwig. Y yo: Prue)**

-Suéltame Potter

-No- contestó Harry riendo juguetonamente- repite conmigo HA-RRY-

-Ya basta

-Di Ha-rry-le susurró al oído haciendo que ella temblase al sentir su aliento sobre la piel- vamos Herm no es tan difícil solo dilo, di Harry- añadió dándole pequeños besitos en el cuello

-...No...- exaló Hermione-... Harry no...

¿No- preguntó incrédulo sin apartar los labios de ella, olía tan bien.

-Suéltame Harry- suspiró Hermione

¿Porque, no puedo hacer algo que no quieres que haga- añadió dándole pequeños mordisquitos en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Harry...ummm, suelta... ahhh...

-Shhhhh- susurró Harry mientras soltaba una de las manos de Hermione para acariciar su vientre plano y subir peligrosamente hacia uno de sus pechos.

-Nooo, grrrr... Harry suéltame...ummm!... Basta- intentó empujarlo Hemrione con la mano libre pero sin ninguna fuerza.

-Déjate llevar cariño...-susurró casi inaudiblemente mientras besaba con ternura la mejilla magullada de Hermione-... eres preciosa¿Lo sabias- añadió besándola en la comisura de los labios. No había nada que hacer, estaba perdida. Hermione entreabrió los labios esperando el ansiado beso- y me vuelves loco...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintió ira en su corazón "seguro que esas palabras se las habrá dicho a todas ¿cariño¿eres preciosa¿me vuelves loco?... agg es tan de libro!", y recuperando su aplomo dio un fuerte golpe de caderas haciendo que Harry volase por encima de la cabeza de la chica para volver a estrellarse en el suelo **(vale, esto pretendía cambiarlo por lo surrealista q resulta pero lo dejaré en plan "Tributo a matrix" jejeje)(cuando no hay explicación posible, la magia es la única explicación).**

De un salto Hermione se puso en pie y tras acomodarse la ropa miró a Harry muy enfadada:

-Dime Potter... �¿Que parte de basta es la que no entiendes- preguntó malhumorada- Será mejor que nos separemos para acabar de una vez con este estúpido juego. Tu ve por ahí y yo por aquí- le indicó con las manos- en media hora nos volvemos a encontrar.

Rápidamente Hermione se dio media vuelta para desaparecer por el bosque prohibido dejando a un Harry totalmente atónito (**y seguramente con la moral bien alta)(billiwig alguna vez te han dicho q eres una salida?)(sip, creo que demasiadas).**

Hermione se internó en la espesura del bosque, lejos de la mirada de Harry. Corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más... y finalmente se dejó caer en un árbol para recuperar el aliento. Se llevó una mano al pecho aun sintiendo los besos y las caricias del muchacho por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Un grito ensordecedor cortó el aire y después...nada. Harry corrió a través de la espesura del bosque buscando desesperadamente a la dueña de aquel agonizante grito, sin percibir siquiera la sangre que empezaba a fluir de los cortes ocasionados por los arbustos que le rozaban. Frenó para recuperar el aliento y agudizó el oído... silencio. Miró a su alrededor y fijó su vista unos metros más all�, una angustiosa mueca surcó su rostro. Había corrido hacia un claro del bosque y para su horror una borrosa figura se dibujaba en el suelo al centro del claro... rojo, aquel bulto era rojo **(rompamos un poco la tensión... me encanta este comentario!)**. Se le oprimió el pecho al instante "Hermione" conteniendo el aliento se acercó a ella lo más rápidamente que sus piernas le permitían. Se sentía como en un sueño, toda lógica desapareció y en su mente un solo pensamiento "que no este muerta... que no este muerta... por favor". Al llegar a la altura de la muchacha se desplomó en el suelo sin ninguna intención de contener el grito de dolor que pugnaba por salir. Tumbada boca arriba y con los ojos abiertos Hermione miraba al cielo con una expresión de terror en su rostro. "Hermione" sollozó entrecortadamente mientras se agarraba la cabeza tratando de despertar. "Herm" la llamó rodeándola con sus brazos y apartándole unos mechones de la cara "Herm" repitió zarandeándola convulsivamente "Hermione... Hermione por favor... por favor". Fría, la muchacha estaba fría. La aferró contra su pecho mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás negando con la cabeza. Y así, con la vista perdida en la creciente oscuridad permaneció por tiempo indefinido.

* * *

Oculta tras un árbol, arropada por la oscuridad del bosque una figura observaba la escena. Había escuchado los sollozos del muchacho y había corrido en su busca pero al llegar a donde se encontraba se había quedado estática y de una pieza al ver la extraña situación.

Avanzó sigilosamente hacia el muchacho arrodillado al centro del claro. Con pasos pequeños... dudosa, pues Harry miraba en su dirección sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia. Mientras caminaba se llevó una mano a la espalda y sacó cuidadosamente la varita. Paró a escasos dos metros de Harry y lo observó, aun con la varita mirando al suelo "lo siento Harry" susurró "... yo no quería... no lo sabia... si lo hubiera sabido" dijo alzando el brazo y apuntando al joven "lo siento tanto..." añadió y con un movimiento de varita lanzó la maldición que rápidamente alcanzó a ambos cuerpos que, entrelazados, reposaban sobre el suelo.

Un suave "plof" lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, miró sus manos con detenimiento. Hermione había desaparecido de entre sus dedos. Lentamente movió la cabeza en busca de la muchacha. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. Desde la punta de los dedos hasta el pecho en q segundos antes reposaba, inerte, la cabeza de la chica. Luego recordó, había alguien frente a el. Y tan lentamente como antes (como si de un sueño se tratase) levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con aquella mirada que le hacia vibrar. Hermione dejó caer la varita al suelo sin apartar la mirada "Un boggart" le dijo con simpleza mientras dejaba correr lagrimas silenciosas por su rostro.

Harry se levantó con miedo a cortar el contacto visual... a perderla... ¿estaba soñando? Recorrió el corto espacio entre los dos. "Soy yo" dijo ella alargando el brazo para acariciar su mejilla. Harry se apartó sutilmente antes de que su mano hiciera contacto y con una mirada de "no te muevas" la detuvo, aun con el brazo en alto. La observó durante unos instantes, sus rizos bailaban con el viento de la tarde, los ojos cristalinos, las mejillas sonrosadas, el pecho elevándose por su agitada respiración... Harry alargó la mano dibujando el contorno de su cara. Rozando imperceptiblemente con la yema de sus dedos la piel de la joven que cerrando los ojos dejó escapar una lagrima rebelde. La frente, los ojos, la nariz, los pómulos... los labios... aliento de vida... sintió la cálida respiración de la muchacha sobre sus dedos y suspiró aliviado. Posó suavemente la mano sobre su mejilla, retirando las lagrimas de su rostro. Con la otra mano la apretó contra él rodeándola por la cintura. Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados "Herm abre los ojos" suplicó por fin. Ella lo miró arqueando sus labios en una triste sonrisa y posando sus manos alrededor de su nuca empezó a juguetear con ese pelo rebelde que tanto exasperaba a su dueño. Sus miradas se encontraron como nunca antes lo habían hecho y le besó. Si, Hermione Jane Granger besó a Harry James Potter, porqué quiso dejarse llevar... porqué sabia que sumayor temor era perderla... porque ya había gastado mucho tiempo en rencores inútiles y, en definitiva... porque había llegado su momento, el momento de los dos. Y allí quedaron en el centro del claro escrutándose, conociéndose, riendo entre beso y beso. Porque no hay nada como la complicidad, el cariño y el respeto. Porque no hay nada como la culminación de un amor tanto tiempo anunciado. Porque arriesgarse siempre es mejor que el "y si hubiera..." Porque el hoy es importante... hoy el es mio y yo soy suya... hoy todo esta bien... mañana será otro día y afrontaremos lo que venga.

* * *

¿FIN?

Pues va a ser que no, si bien esto podria dar por acabada la historia tb debemos tener en cuenta q el dia no ha terminado. Aun queda la resolucion del juego, el baile y¿pq no, la noche en Howgarts (�¿oigo algo lemmon?)... Todo esto vendrá a formar parte de un epilogo q podria tener 1 o 2 capitulos (ya se verá) pq oficialmente el fic termina aqui.

Gracias por ser tan pacientes y no mandarnos a la m i e r d a por nuestros comentarios absurdos. Nosotras nos lo hemos pasado MUY pero q muy bien escribiendo todo esto. A mi (prue) personalmente me encanta divagar asi q me ha encantado ocupar mi tiempo en algo mas productivo q los escritos q guardo bajo llave. Sin mas q decir doy paso a los reviews:

just-my-soul-Gracias por tu review ¿q comemos, supongo q billiwig estará deacuerdo conmigo en q comemos una buena dosis de lenguado todos los dias pq luego no hay quien nos calle y no, no es para q penseis mal.

KriSs-MySeLf-Wow! gracias por el interes, es fabuloso q haya alguien capaz de tragarse los cuatro capitulos de una sola y lo mas increible es q no te empacharas! jejejejeje Muchas gracias por tu review y espero q te guste este nuevo capitulo.

Angely04-Hola, gracias por tu apoyo. Antes q nada quiero aclarar q no es q me fuera de viaje me fuí a la capi (valencia) q está a tres cuartos de hora de nuestro pueblo. Pero gracias por preocuparte. Ojalá y te guste este capitulo.

wei-lo-Holasssssssss! si? te hizo gracia? bueno espero q este capitulo no te desilusione y q no me tengas muy en cuenta la seriedad del final pero era algo q ya habiamos decidido al principio de escribir el fic y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. A veces hay q dar golpes fuertes para q la gente POR FIN caiga del burro.

Cammiel-Gracias por decir eso de q te gusta nuestra Hermione, la verdad es q las mezclas entre dos personalidades tan extremas siempre acaban compensando al personaje.

Al señor **anonimo** ummm ya veremos, como ya he dicho a pesar de q el fic esta terminado aun falta el final del dia y la noche en Hogwarts. Lo comentaré con billiwig y a ver q dice ella (a mi es q esas cosas no se me dan)

Ania-san-Tu tb escribes a distancia? bueno gracias por tu comprension y la verdad es q lo de pillar por banda al novio para conseguir la inspiración no lo habia probado nunca. Ya te contaré jejejejeje

**gAng...**-Bueno, como has visto en este capitulo no hay nada de Sirius pero en el prologo lo meteremos mas pq el forma parte muy importante de Harry. Gracias por leernos

NeniGranger-Neniiiiiiiiiiiiii has visto q por fin he subido el 5º cap? y lo q me ha costado (bueno, me ha costado sentarme y ponerme a ello en lugar de leer otras cosas, pero esto queda entre nosotras) espero q te guste aunque creo q mas o menos entre billiwig y yo ya te habiamos desvelado todo el capitulo (lo sorry) espero q acabes pronto los examenes para asi poder raptarte usando cloroformo y cuando despiertes tengas 4 cervezas entre pecho y espalda, una cogorza q te cagas y no tengas ni idea de quienes son esas personas q te resultan vagamente familiares por haberlas visto enalguna q otra foto (¿te suena a cierta muchacha q nos teme en el msg?) Puedo decirlo mas alto pero no mas claro Me encantó la del camello! y la del desierto a tus espaldas es fabulosa. Q mas? ahh si... juguemos a algo... un chiste... se abre el telon y aparece un sol color rosa fuxia¿como se llama la pelicula? Piensalo y ya me dirás. Besicos

**tifanny**- Hola y gracias por el review, espero q este capitulo tb te haya gustado

**Avispilla**- Hola, me gusta tu nombre (es gracioso) y le va q ni pintado a tu comentario "me habeis dejado con la miel en los labios" bueno, q puedo decir? espero q este capitulo te haya empalagado lo suficiente

**Mandy**- Hola mani, perdona por ser breve pero es q es muy cansino contestar a tantos reviews. Espero q este te guste.

-Ufffffffffff al fin terminé con todos...- prue se desploma sobre el suelo y billiwig la observa

-Perdonadla- dice- es q la de anoche fué una fiesta muy movidita y la resaca nunca es buena

-Ehhh! como situ note hubiera tajado tanto o mas q yo- Billiwig pone los ojos en blanco

-Bueno da igual, esperamos q os guste el capitulo y q nos dejeis reviews a poder ser buenos... y si, estamos planteandonos seriamente una pequeña parte lemmon, siempre q vosotros la querais tb.

_**Besos Billiwig y Pruepotter**_


End file.
